Our Unforgettable Adventure
by BlazingCourage
Summary: Chapter 5: On the way to the Third Phase site by riding on Chairman Netero's airship, Gon found out that Killua and Fang actually the assassins!/Although Fang noted that he and Hisoka is rivals, their interaction is more likely the interaction between brothers.../Taking request of pairings! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hunter Association Building. December 29th:.**_

"Argh! I can't read this documents anymore!"

The twenty four years old Gon Freecss exclaimed in frustation with smoke fuming out from his head. He sighed heavily and stared at the staking papers on his desk as he rubbed his temple. It was the data for the 299th Hunter Exam that will held 3 days again, and of course Gon must took care of the Hunter Exam, as it was a Hunter Chairman's duty.

Becoming a Hunter Chairman wasn't Gon's dream, as he wanted to following his father's footsteps that already inspired him. He wanted to venture outside to the unknown land to hunt for treasure and excotic creatures, not trapped in a small office with such a 'scary' documents that giving him nightmares.

"Being a Hunter Chairman is more hard than I think huh," Gon muttered to himself as he got onto his feet and streched his arms. He is now rarely do physical or Nen training like before he become the Hunter Chairman.

Gon opened the glass behind, letting the fresh air hit his face. He took a deep breath, and glanced at the huge building nearby. That building was a school for the Hunters, Hunter Academy, that just been get finished build up 6 months earlier. Most of the student on there were around 12-20 age, it's rather rare to find a student that was above 25 years.

Turned at his desk, Gon looked at the photos over there. Most of the photos was the photo of he and his family. Gon took a photo that shot himself, his wife Hana Freecss, and his four years old son, Gary Freecss. He put back that photo to it place and took another photo that he put on next to his computer and his smile grewn wider. It was the photo of himself and his four best friends—Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and Fang—that took on twelve years ago. When he look at the photo, it always remembered him his great journeys that happened twelve years ago.

 _ **"I wonder what they do now,"**_ he thought and sighed. Gon haven't see his friends for 5 months, with each of them were busy with their own bussiness. "I wish that I can turn back the time..."

"Gon-san!"

Someone called as the person entered Gon's office. It was Beans, the Hunter Association secretary.

"Beans-san, what such in hurry?" Gon asked as he turned to the small man behind him.

"Did you already finished with those documents?" Beans asked back.

"Eh? Those documents?" Gon pointed at the staking documents and Beans nodded. "I just read the half."

"Gon-san! Don't you remember what date is this?!" Beans exclaimed as he showed the date from his phone. "Today is December 29th! It's means the Hunter Exam will start 3 days again! You need to finished this documents before January 1st!"

" _ **Sou ka**_?! Then, please help me with this documents!" Gon said.

"But, Gon-san, this—"

"Please, Beans-san! I couldn't finished this documents alone!" Gon begged with the puppy face. "You know that I didn't have the smart brains, right?!"

" _ **Hai'**_. I'll help you," Beans replied with a sigh and quickly took the documents that the Chairman handed to him. "But, Gon-san, you must start work now!" he told with a glare before headed to the door and close the door behind him.

"Better I must start work now." The black haired man turned on his computer. "So, today is December 29th huh. The date when I catch the Master of the Swamp and got permission from Mito-san to leave the Whale Island."

Again, Gon glancing at the photo with his best friends before start typing at the his computer's keyboard with a smile across his face.

"The day when our unforgettable adventure started."

* * *

Our Unforgettable Adventure

By: BlazingCourage

 **Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

A Hunter x Hunter 2011 Anime Rewritten Version

Main Character(s): Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika Kuruta, Leorio Paladiknight, Fang Fuscienne (OC)

* * *

 **Episode 1: "Departure x And x Friends"**

 _ **.:Whale Island, December 29th:.**_

Whale Island, was an island in the middle of the east ocean. Forests and swamps surrounding the island ground, with a small village built on near a harbour. The reason why this island named Whale Island because the island has a shape just like a whale, and so that's it. And, don't surprised if you see many monsters in this island. This island is the home of the monsters like _**Kitsuneguma**_ (Foxbear) and another strange, mysterious or maybe weird one monsters. There's not too much peoples that stayed or lived in this island, and the common jobs in this place was a sailor or a fisherman. No modern jobs on here.

Today, the day has started out as bright and sunny morning, with the sun shining brightly in the blue sky. The birds singing happily in the trees branches and the bugs moving in between the plants and trees.

The harbour was crowded today. Many local fisherman has come back from the sea and some went to the sea to caught some fish.

"Hey, Mito!" A local fisherman called. "Did Gon still trying to captured the Master of the Swamp?" he asked curiously.

A brown-orange haired woman turned at the man and nodded. "Yes, Gon's still trying. He even didn't stop for a week."

"It's must be because you already promised him to allow him to take the Hunter Exam."

"Maa, it's impposible for an only twelve years old kid to captured that monsters," Another man added. "Even five adults still couldn't captured the Master of the Swamp."

.

.

.

Sat in the giant tree branches that grow over from the swamp, with some birds perching around, was a young boy with a fishing rod in his hands.

He was dressed in shirt and shorts. His shirt were long sleeved green shirt with a mandarin collar, there is also the red line along the zipper, the collar, and at the end of the shirt and pockets. His shorts were green with a black belt around his waist. He is also wear a pair of boots that matched his shirt color. Leaves and branches covered his whole body, seems that the boy tried to camouflaged by on the tree.

The boy, twelve years old, sat quietly on the branch while his honey-brown eyes keep glancing down at the swamp surface. His greenish black hair blewing slightly as the wind blew, bringing a coolness around.

30 minutes has passed, and there's still no sign of the Master of the Swamp. But, the boy still didn't give up yet. He still waiting patiently for the monster that peoples said; almost impossible for anyone to catch it, especially for the only twelve years old kid.

Looks like the luck upons him. After almost a hour waiting, finally the Master of the Swamp got an interest on the boy's bait—or maybe hungry—so the monster bite the bait.

The boy's eyes widened as finally his target come to him. "Alright! Here comes everything!" he shouted and quickly got onto his feets and pulled his rod as hard as he could. "You can do this, Gon!"

Waves created on the swamp as the duel of pulling each other between Gon dan the Master of the Swamp getting heated up.

" _ **Kuso**_! It was really strong than I expected!" Gon groaned as his rod pulled forwards, along with his body. Seeing the giant fish start swim back, the black haired boy followed where the monster go on.

Gon jump high to pass through the tree branch and swinging at the branch about three or five times before he landed in the first place he stood on. Small sparks appear around the branch—where the rope of the Gon's fishing rod stuck on—as the black haired boy pulled hardly his rod.

"HAAA!"

With Gon pulling the fishing rod with all of his strength, the Master of the Swamp finally get jump out of the water. Seeing it was his chance, Gon jumped down from the place he stood on and kicked the fish monster. With this, Gon winned the battle with the Master of the Swamp.

"Yeah! I got the Master of the Swamp!" Gon cheered excitedly with a wide grin as he landed on the ground with the giant fish lying on the ground beside him.

"Mito-san must see this!"

.

.

.

"So, this is the Master of the Swamp? I've never seen it before!"

"Amazing! An only twelve year old kid could catch this monster! Nobody could catch this monster!"

"The only one who ever caught it was Ging-san! Now, his son also caught it in the same age when Ging caught it!"

"The history has repeated!"

"Like father, like son!"

Gon give a sheepish smile and nervously scratched the back of his neck when he heard every comments and praise from each peoples that gathered around him to see the Master of the Swamp that he bring on to the port.

"Where's Mito-san?" Gon wondered as he glanced around.

"Hey, Mito! Check this out!" A man called out and a orange-brown haired woman approached the group.

Gon's smile stretched when he saw that woman, his aunt, Mito Freecss. With a big smile on his face, he approached Mito that was stood at the back of the group.

"Mito-san, look! I just caught the Master of the Swamp!" Gon said excitedly and clenched his fists. "That mean, I can take the Hunter Exam, isn't it?!"

Mito didn't reply at first. She just keep staring at her only nephew that waiting for her answers. Looking straight to Gon's brown eyes that have the strong determination reflected there, she sighed before give a small nod, which means 'yes' to Gon.

"Really? Thank you so much, Mito-san! You are the best!" Gon exclaimed before he dashed off towards the hill over there, where his house on. He is getting excited for the Hunter Exam, and he'll leaving tomorrow...

* * *

 _ **.:Gon's house, December 29th:.**_

It's already nine o'clock at night. Gon were on his room, preparing his stuff for the Hunter Exam. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out his brown backpack and some clothes as a knocking voice heard from the door.

"Come in," Gon said as he fold the clothes before put in on the backpack.

"Gon," Mito called as she opened the door and stepped in to Gon's room. "Are you sure want to leave to take the Hunter Exam?" she asked, her voices almost in whisper.

"Of course! Didn't you see I was preparing my stuff for the exam?" Gon replied as he took his trusty fishing rod and put in on the backpack.

"Don't you know that being a Hunter is mean risking your life?!" Mito suddenly snapped. "Your father is leaving you behind with me and your grandma when you're baby! But, you still wanted to find him and follow his footsteps! What—"

"I know that, Mito-san," Gon cutted in.

" _ **Nani**_?"

"I know that being the Hunter is mean that I was risking my life," The black haired boy continued which Mito frowned.

"And, my Dad. He's leaving his only son to be a Hunter!" Gon clenched his fist. "Ain't that great?! That's a great part in being a Hunter!"

Mito's frown turned into a smile as she muttered, "You're really Ging's son."

* * *

 _ **.:The next morning, December 30th:.**_

"So, you're really leaving," Mito sighed as Gon come out from the house with carrying his brown backpack.

"Be careful, Gon. Don't forget to write a letter for us," Gon's grandma said as she hugged her grandchild who nodded.

"Don't worry, obaa-san. I promise I'll always write the letters for you," Gon replied with a smile on his face. He then turned to Mito. "Thank you, Mito-san. I promised that I'll come back after I passed the exam and become the Hunter," he promised.

"Then, Gon, promised me that you'll come back safely," Mito said.

"Okay! I promise! Mito-san— whoaa!" Gon yelped in surprise and almost jumped when Mito suddenly hug him tight. "Mito-san..."

"I'm gonna miss you," Mito whispered.

Gon couldn't help but smiled and hug her back. "Me too, Mito-san. I promise will make you and obaa-san proud," he replied as he and Mito released the hug. "I must go now! The ship will arrived soon!"

" _ **Ittekimasu**_!" Gon shouted as he dashed off to the harbour while look at his back over his shoulder and waved his hand.

" _ **Itterashai**_ , Gon..." Mito whispered as the young boy disappearing from the sight.

.

.

.

The ship that bringing the Hunter Exam applicants from all over the world arrived at the Whale Island after Gon waited for 10 minutes. He give a quick glance to his house on top of the hill before went up to the ship. It's a well-known fact on Whale Island that Gon was taking the Hunter Exam, so many peoples gathered on the harbour, cheering for Gon.

"Last call for boarding!" A chubby old man that was the captain of the ship announced as the loud sound of the ship's horn could heared by everyone.

The gathered peoples waving their hands to Gon as they give a support like: 'Go get 'em!' or 'Good luck for the exam!'

"Thanks everyone! Thank you so much!" Gon shouted as he went to the side of the ship and waved his hands to the peoples who give him support.

As the ship when even further and the Whale Island start disappearing from the sight, Gon runned to the back of the ship to took a last glance to the Whale Island and shouted;

"I'll passed the Hunter Exam and become the best Hunter in the world! Just wait and see! And I'll come back when I'm was the best Hunter in the world!"

After Gon finished his words, the Whale Island disappeared from the black haired boy's sight.

"Huh, the best Hunter in the world you said?" A cruel voices heard from the main deck.

Hearing the voices, Gon went to the main deck where the others applicants gathered on. The other applicants has a scary-looking appearance, and most—maybe all—of them bringing a weapon. They give an underestimating look at Gon.

"Don't underestimate the Hunter Exam kid," One of them mocking at Gon.

"And he seems underestimate us, too," Another man added.

Gon choose to ignore them and walked passed them while looking at each applicants. The three applicants have caught Gon's interest. They have has a normal appearance, very different with another guys who have the scary-looking appearance.

First was a young man wearing a dark blue suit, who was reading a magazine with a bunch of pretty girls on the cover. Second, a blonde haired teen, wearing a traditional blue cape and white full-body shirt that stood on the side of the ship. The last one, a wild blue haired boy who seems that was around Gon's age or might be one or two years older than him that wearing a yellow jacket with black stripe and blue shorts, and also wear a pair of gloves. The boy leaning against the ship pole with hands in the jacket pocket.

As Gon walked down to the lower deck, he stopped at the end of the stairs when he saw a red haired man—the one of the crews on the ship, bringing a box of green apple get bullied by another two guys that's also the crew on the ship.

"You not supposed to work at here, Katsuo!" The taller bulliers stated and kicked the back of the red haired man named Katsuo.

"Yeah, a weak guy like you couldn't stayed on this ship!" The another one added and the two bulliers laughing at Katsuo.

"You two, what are you two doing?!"

The fight interuppted by the captain that warned them. He was standing in the cabin doorway, sending a glare at the three crew. "Go back to work!" he ordered sternly and the two bulliers quickly nodded.

"Aye aye captain!" They replied and get back to their station where they should do their works.

"And, you! Err... what's your name... Katsuo!" Captain added as he glance at Katsuo who just got onto his feets. "Work rightly! Don't messing around or I'll throw you to the sea!" he threatens with a deadly glare.

"A-aye sir!" Katsuo stuttered and carrying the box.

Gon quickly took an apple that was scattered near his feets and called out, "Hey, wait up!" he throw the apple to the box that Katsuo hold on. "You almost forget this one."

"T-thanks!" Katsuo thanked with a smile as he got into his ways to the crew room.

A low, faraway rumbling voices heard, caught their attention.

Gon scanned the picturesque skies as he wondered, "Was that a thunder?"

The experienced sea captain shrugged. "I've got plenty of big, hungry men on this boat. You probably heard one of— hey! Where are you going?"

The young boy hadn't been convinced, and in a moment, he had monkey-climbed up onto the mast of the ship, sniffing the air like a trained bloodhound. A familiar scent made his eyes go wide.

"A storm is coming! I could felt it from the scent!"

The captain glanced up at Gon. Seeing the young boy have reminded him of someone that he know. _**"That boy and those eyes, it's seems familiar. Could it be, this boy was...?!"**_

"That kid's right."

"Huh?" Captain look at his right side, over there stood a wild blue haired boy that narrowed his eyes. "What did you said?"

"That kid's right. A storm will coming," the boy repeated and took a quick glance at the pelicans that flying above them, twittering loud, before glance back at Gon who climbed down. "The pelicans were telling is that a storm is coming over here. I know what they're saying."

The blue haired boy shrugged as he heard captain muttering something and he approached Gon. "Hey, great weather prediction," he stated and held out his hand. "My name's Fang. And you?"

"Mine's Gon. Nice to meet you, Fang," Gon took Fang's hand and smiled while Fang looks suprised. "Fang? What's wrong?"

"A-ah, it's nothing," The blue haired boy sttutered, his minds thinking to changing the topics. "Well, looks like you're the youngest candidats on this ship huh," he commented—changing the topics—as he glanced at the another applicants.

Gon grinned. "I think so. So, what we'll do now?"

Fang pointed at the stairs behind. "Let's explore this ship while waiting to arrive!" he suggested.

"Okay! Let's go!" Gon dashed off following Fang to the lower deck while the captain staring at the boys.

 _ **"This two kids were amazing."**_

.

.

.

As Gon and Fang have predicted, 2 hours later, a huge storm hit the sea. The ship that transported the Hunter Exam applicants tossed around in the middle of the sea violently.

"Captain!" One of the crews bolted in to the cabin with a very panic expression. "We need to pull down the sail now!"

The experienced captain chuckled. "Are you kidding me?!" he cringed as he hold on the steer. "This just the beginning!"

"WHAT THE—?!"

"Now, let's fly!" Captain spin the steer furiously, which sending the ship flying over the huge wave that's almost crashing the ship down.

Luckily, the ship can landed safely back on the water, although it's creating a huge splash that resulting the ship shaken a bit.

"You, take the control of the ship," Captain ordered as he opened the door. "I'll check the lower deck."

"Yes, captain!" His crew replied and hold on the steer although his face already very pale. Looked back on the door and realizing the captain already gone, he quickly took a bucket behind.

.

.

.

"Huh, how could they take the Hunter Exam if they couldn't face a _**little**_ storm like this?" Captain commented with a dissappointed expression when he checked the lower deck, where the applicants rest on.

Looks like the storm were going very worst, like it was as if a massive bowling ball had bowled over every man. Everyone was too sick even to stand. Except for the four peoples.

Captain blinked, eyes focusing on the four different figures. A middle-aged-looking brunette haired man looked fine, by he's mumbling something about the apple he ate. Another, blonde haired teen, rested on a hammock, focused solely on a book in her hands. Third one was Fang—not really to the captain's surprise—sat on the corner with his hands crossed and eyes closed. And, at last but not least, Gon, who also didn't surprised the captain very much.

"Here, eat this," Gon offered a herb to one of the sick guy over there. "You'll get better after eat this."

"Wa-water..." The guy muttered.

"Oh yeah! I almost forget!" The black haired boy snapped his fingers and shouted, "Katsuo-san! Give me the water please!"

Captain smiled slightly and was about to enter the room when suddenly Katsuo come in, bumping into him with a glass of water in his hands.

"Here, Gon-kun," Katsuo handed Gon the glass which Gon nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Katsuo-san. You're really helped me."

"Ahem!" The captain coughed, resulting the four remaining candidants who unaffected by the storm looking at him. The old man give the four signal to following him which they understood, although they keep wondering what happen.

.

.

.

"Alright, kids. Can I get some names?"

The four he had deemed worthy of even being interviewed stood in a line, completely unaffected by the violent rocking of the boat. Katsuo was stood beside captain, holding a small board which have a paper on it.

Gon raised his hand. "I am Gon!"

"My name's Kurapika," the blonde teen said.

"The name is Leorio," the brunette man answered.

"And I'm Fang," Fang finished while he leaning against the wooden wall.

The captain nodded as Katsuo write down their names on a paper. "Then, you're here to take the Hunter Exam. Why you wanted to become a Hunter?"

"Hey, you're not an examiner! Stop keep bossing at us!" Leorio snarled angrily.

While Leorio keep shouting, Gon turned at the captain and answered confidently, "I wanted to become a Hunter to find my Dad! My Dad's leaving me with my aunt and grandma when I was young. I left Whale Island because I want to know, why my Dad desired so much to be a Hunter!"

 _ **"So, that's really meant. This boy was Ging's son!"**_

"Hey kid, why you answered his questions huh?!" Leorio asked to Gon who look him back confusingly.

"Huh? He was asking me why am I on here so I answered him," Gon said innocently.

Fang chuckled hearing Gon's statement. "Then, I'll tell my reason," he spoke up. "I have some bussiness to finished on and I also need the Hunter License to finished my bussiness."

"What kind of bussiness?" The chubby old man asked.

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes. "Private."

The captain nodded, understanding after hearing Fang's simple answer. "Okay, then how about you two?" he turned at Leorio and Kurapika.

Leorio crossed his arms across the chest. "Heh, I'll never told my reason to be a Hunter."

"I'm afraid that I was agree with Leorio," Kurapika spoke up.

Leorio glared at the blonde. "Hey, you're younger than me, right?! Then, you should call me 'Leorio-san'! Is that how you called the elder, _**teme**_?!"

Kurapika didn't listening a bit of Leorio, she then continued, "It nowhere states that one must give a reason for being a Hunter; therefore, I have a secret. A very deep secret inside that I couldn't tell anyone. And, that's a defiance of the exam rules. Only an examiner can determine whether someone is worthy of a license."

"Hey, did you listening at me?!" Leorio roared.

"So, you two refused to answer my question huh," the captain said and turned to Katsuo. "Hey, Katsuo."

"Yes, sir? What it is?"

"Tell the association that we just have two kids who passed. Disqualified this two."

"What?" Leorio and Kurapika look at the old man, so as Gon and Fang. "Disqualified?"

"This two guys who just arguing like a married couple?" Fang added, half joking, which resulting he got double death glare from Leorio and Kurapika.

The captain chewed his pipe and sighed. "I think I must tell the truth to you. The Hunter Exam is already started."

Leorio and Kurapika's eyes widened in surprise. "Already started?!"

"Yeah. With the numbers of the peoples who wanted to become a Hunter is very much like the stars on the sky, whislt only few peoples who chosen as the examiners, the Hunter Association didn't have many times to test each participants to prove are they worthy to take the exam," Captain started explained. "So, that's why they worked the peoples like us. You four are the only one who passed. The others are totally failed, and they couldn't take the exam with they even couldn't face a _**little**_ storm. They could die if they take the exam."

The four listening carefully to the captain's explanation.

"So, it was clear right? Now, answer my questions. I suggest you to think carefully before choose to refuse answer my question."

"You got it? Just tell him." Gon said to Leorio that huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

The brunette was about to answer when Kurapika murmured, "I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, Genei Ryodan."

Silence filled the room when Kurapika continued her story, "I'm was the last survivors of the Kuruta clan. Four years ago, those thieves and murderes slaughtered my entire clan. I swear that I'll captured those Spiders!" Her eyes that have greyish color as the normal, for a few seconds turned into bright red color before back to it's normal color.

"Genei Ryodan huh? Seems that you wanted to become a Blacklist Hunter, but those band are the class-A criminal, even a professional Hunter will think twice before take care of them," Captain said and looked straight to the blonde. "You are risking your life with capturing them."

"I do not fear death. I just fear that my rage will fade over the time." Kurapika muttered.

Leorio shoved his hands into the pocket as he simply commented, "But, you don't need the Hunter License to get revenge, right?"

"That was the most stupid statement that I've ever heard, Leorio," Kurapika shot back calmly without turning to the brunette.

"Again, it's Leorio- _ **san**_!" Leorio growled, breathed steam out through his nostrils and ears.

"Ne, Leorio-san!" Gon called in a good timing, just right before Leorio could shouting at Kurapika again. "Why you wanted to become a Hunter?" he asked.

"My reason? It's very simple kid," Leorio replied with a light chuckle, and answered, "For the money!"

"For the... money?" Gon questioned with an eyebrow raised in confuse.

"Yeah, for the money!" the brunette exclaimed as he went into his daydream mode, his eyes sparkling like the stars. "With money, you could buy anything! A big mansion, cool cards, and a plenty of the best _**sake**_!" he listing at all the beautiful things that he could buy with the money while imagining those things.

Fang have a big sweatdrop on his head while looking at Leorio who already on his daydream mode. "Such a rock star... or the biggest dreamer huh..." he muttered under his breath.

"You only want the worldly things, and you couldn't buy lifes, Leorio."

A record broke. The brunette balled his fists in anger. "That was straight three, congratulations you've broke a new _**world**_ record," All watched the temperamental man quickly turned away, opening the door. "Meet me outside, jerk. I'll finish the filthy Kuruta bloodline once and forever."

Kurapika's demeanor changed immediately as she turned fully to the offender. "Take that back, Leorio!" she shouted, which made Leorio look at him over his shoulder. "I said take that back!"

"..." Leorio's death glare only made Kurapika more furious. " ** _That's Leorio-san to you_**."

The two bolted out from the cabin, headed out to the deck for a fight to the death.

Fang at first seems surprised and frowned but then his frown turned into a slight smile. "Heh, that two. Both are really stubborn," he muttered under his breath and sighed.

"Hey, where are you going?!" the captain called. "We haven't finish yet!"

Gon held an arm out. His smile stretched. "Just let them."

"Huh?"

"'If you want to get to know someone, find out what makes them angry,' that's what Mito-san has told to me," Gon looked up at the captain. "Anything that happens outside must be important for them. And, we couldn't stop them, so we just can let them."

"Yeah, I also always taught by my family to not interfere when people are settling things," Fang added and put a sly grin. "They both need to know whose will is stronger, that's very important. _**Even if they could ended up killing each other**_."

As the blue haired boy skipped out of the room with a whistle to observe the showdown, the captain could only scratch his beard, wondering what kind of family the boy could have grown up in.

"Captain!" the crew called out, breaking the silence in the room, his finger pointed forward. "Look, over there!"

What he pointed on was a tornado whirling wildly in the middle of the sea.

"A tornado!" Gon exclaimed.

"If we didn't do anything, this ship will sank down on this sea!" Katsuo piped up.

The captain held the steer and ordered, "Quick, get down the sail! While I'll took of the control!"

"Aye, sir!" the crews replied and quickly dashed out to the deck above, with Gon also following in order to help out them...

.

.

.

Outside was brutal. Huge waves crashed the ship for many times, while the wind blewing hard hitting each people. The crew worked together, pulling down the sail together in order to save the ship from sanking down on the sea.

While on the other side of the deck, Leorio and Kurapika were stood face to face, sending a deadly glare to each other. Looks like they serious about the fight. Fang—who come to watch the fight, stood a bit far from them to not intervene them by an accident, but he close enough to watch the two.

"Take back your words and I'll forgive your life, Leorio!" Kurapika shouted, glaring at Leorio.

"For a hundreth time, it's Leorio-san!" the brunette stubbornly shot back and held out a pocketknife. "You was the first one who started this fight! And, I'll finish it!"

"Very well," the blonde muttered and withdrew a twin wooden swords, a traditional weapon named tanto from her back.

Fang leaned forward and whistled. His eyes looking at Leorio, then to Kurapika, before back again to Leorio. "Hoho, looks like they're very serious about this fight!" he said to himself after looking from their gestures and expression that showed a very serious face. "This gonna be interesting. And I'm not very stupid to miss it."

The rain pelting them all, soaking them to the bone—but not one of them cared. It was too late for that.

On the other side, Gon helped the whole crews as he could, when suddenly Katsuo's shouting heard over the deck.

"Help me!" Katsuo still holding on a rope, trying to not let himself sent flying over to the sea below. But, the wind was strong enough to released the red haired man's grip and he sent flying over the deck.

"Katsuo-san!" Gon chased after Katsuo.

Just when Leorio and Kurapika was about to make their first move, suddenly Katsuo flew passed them, threwed into the sea by the strong and cold wind.

Immediate action was taken. The two momentarily forgot about their anger, and jumped over the side of the ship with their hand holding on the edge of the ship while the free hand tried to reached the man. But, their fingers grasping nothing but the rain.

" _ **Shimatta**_..."

A little green figure suddenly flew past the two, with his hands stretched out, successfully grabbed Katsuo's arms. Without thinking, Leorio and Kurapika quickly grabbed Gon's ankles. As they pulled the young boy up, they felt that the grip on the edge released and the two almost fell down to the sea with Gon and Katsuo when a hands suddenly hold their's.

"Don't worry, I got you!" Fang was the one who catch them with stood at the edge of the ship. He looked back and called out, "Guys! Help me get 'em up!"

Hearing Fang's shouting, the other crew mates quickly approached them and pulled them up back to the deck...

.

.

.

Two hours has passed since the dramatical actions in the middle of the storm. The storm has passed and the sun shine brightly again on the sky.

"You such a freaking liar!"

The silence over the deck interrupted by Leorio's shouting. The four were on the deck, with Gon and Fang sat on the deck while Leorio and Kurapika stood in front of them, giving some boring and annoying (Fang's statement) speech just like a parents taught their childrens.

"You could be the sharks dinner if we didn't catch you!" Leorio shouted at Gon and then he turned to Fang. "You too! You're totally reckless with just standing on the edge! What will happen if you couldn't hold us any longer, huh?!"

Kurapika sighed and crossed her arms. "Really, this two kids are really reckless," she muttered under her breath.

Fang laughed sheepishly while Gon smiled.

"But, you two have catched me right before I become the sharks dinner, right?" Gon said innocently. The elder stared at him, then sweatdropped hearing the young boy's answer.

"I think he didn't understands the concept of 'if'..." Kurapika muttered incredulously.

"Exactly," Leorio added, sweatdropped.

Fang sighed heavily and looked up as he realized that Katsuo run towards them. The red haired man just regained consciousness and luckily he looks fine. "Katsuo-san! I'm glad you're fine!"

"Thank you so much!" Katsuo thanked them and bowed. All things that he think must do now was thanked his four saviors that already risk their life to safe him.

"It's nothing. No need to thank us," Kurapika spoke as she crossed her arms, although she put a smile. A small smile that nobody noticed it.

Leorio smiled warmly and said, "Yeah, I'm glad that you're okay." He blushed in embarrassment, also overjoyed that his actions were noticed. Kurapika stared at him with a surprise look when noticing that he's blushing.

Gon nodded as he got into his feets while Fang give a toothy smile as he nodded and rested his hands on the back of his head.

"Then, I'll back to my station. Let me thanked you once again!" Katsuo bowed again before headed to the lower deck, leaving the four behind.

Silence for a moments.

"I'm sorry," Kurapika spoke up, breaking the silence. She then turned to Leorio. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, Leorio-san," she apologized with a smile across her face.

"Wait, since where you put a respect on me huh?" Leorio wondered. He looks surprised, although he's slightly blushed. "Geez, I felt it's rather awkward by calling me with '-san' suffix, it's just like we're the strangers. Call me whatever you want, just call me Leorio. Without any suffix," he declared, waving slightly his hand.

The blonde chuckled. "Whatever it is."

"I'm sorry, too," Leorio spoke, turning at the blonde and smiled. "I'm sorry for my words about your clan. I took back all words that I said."

Fang pouted as he got onto his feets and sat down at the edge of the ship. _**"Geez, I'm hoping that there's some fight in this ship,"**_ he thought and groaned. Just for a moments, a light bulb appeared on his head and he flashed a mischevious grin.

"So, you already apology each other? That's good to heard but that's too fast I think," the blue haired boy commented as the two elder turned at him. "Well, it's rather good to see you two get along together. Hey, I suggest you to not keep arguing like a married couple, 'kay?"

"SHUT UP, YOU—!" Leorio and Kurapika yelled, blushing hard, while Fang burst into laughter. Gon just scratched his head in confuse.

"You guys are really interesting!"

They glanced at the stairs where the captain stood on, holding a bottle, and grinning at them.

Fang rolled his eyes, Kurapika sighed, Leorio muttering something, and Gon looked up at the captain with a questioning looks.

"Well, I've a good news to heard for you," Captain announced, bringing the four attentions.

"Good news?" They choired, curious.

"Yeah, the good news was—" The old man paused for a while to took a sip of his drink before he continued with a wide smile across his face, "For your bravery to safe Katsuo, I'll give you four a pass! Congratulations!"

Hearing's captain news, Kurapika smiled, Leorio grinned, Fang raised his fist high, and Gon jumped up excitedly as he shouted, "All right!" he burst into laughter as he landed on the deck smoothly.

"Then, I'll take you to the most nearest location of the exam site!" The captain headed inside, leaving the group of four to have another talk.

Gon turned at Leorio. "Ne Leorio, can I called you Oreo?" he asked with a wide grin across his face.

" _ **NANI**_?! _**Teme wa**_ —! Call me Leorio!" The brunette shouted angrily.

"But, you said that we can called you whatever we want, right?" Fang added with a mischevious grin. "So, we'll called you with your new name, Oreo!" he sticking out his tongue and jumped with Gon, run away from Leorio.

"You two! Come back here!" Leorio roared and breathed steam out through his nostrils and ears as he chased after the two boys. Kurapika giggled and shook her head as she watched the temperamental young man playing some tag with the two boys above the deck.

"Oreo! Oreo! OREO!"

"IT'S LEORIO, YOU JERK!"

Gon finally make his first move by passing the first phase of the preliminary along with his three new friends, Fang, Kurapika, and Leorio. But, this just the beginning of the big adventure that already waited them...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Next up, on the "Our Unforgettable Journey!"**_

 _ **"This is the time for the exciting quizes!"**_

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PIKA?!"**_

 _ **"Hoho~ looks like we've some visitors."**_

 _ **"Please... safe my wife..."**_

 _ **"M**_ _ **ore or less. This is was my thirty-five attemps on the Hunter Exam."**_

 _ **"The first phase of the exam already started."**_

 _ **"Alright! Keep running and I'll be right behind you!"**_

 _ **Episode 2: "Test x Of x Tests"**_

 _ **Next update: January 27th**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey ya guys! Back with me, BlazingCourage aka Blaze! Okay, so this is actually a rewritten version of "The Tales of Hunters" for anyone who already read that story.**_

 _ **Anyone who already read the previous stories might be realized that the OC, Fang, are a bit different than before. Well, it's because before I write this story, I've already changed the Fang's characters and I also already draw a sketch of him! :D (actually with a little help of my friend XD) Also, the reason why I changed a bit Fang's characters is because my friend (also my beta) pointed out that Fang's personality is too like Gon. Also, Kurapika are FEMALE in this fic. Hope that doesn't turn anyone away for whatever reason.**_

 _ **Anyway guys, thank you so much for reading this stories! Please don't forget to review/favs/follows! A single review could pumped me up to continued this story! Criticts, advices, ideas and e.t.c allowed!**_

 _ **P.S: Criticts my grammars! My grammars and writing were actually sucked so I need someone to checked it! Keep it on your mind that English wasn't my main language!**_

 _ **See you on next chapter,**_

 _ **Blaze**_


	2. Chapter 2

Our Unforgettable Adventure

By: BlazingCourage

 **Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

Hunter x Hunter 2011 Anime Rewritten Version

* * *

 **Episode 2: "Test x Of x Tests"**

 _ **.:Dolle Harbour, December 30th:.**_

The clock showed two o'clock as the ship Gon and his friends aboard on arrived at Dolle Harbour, the nearest location to Zaban City _ **—**_ this year Hunter Exam site.

"Yosh! Let's go guys!" Fang announced as he opened the side door and pointed at the sky, gesturing the superhero style.

Leorio and Kurapika sweatdropped as they thought, _ **"Is our eyes that a bit error or Fang who was really stupid?"**_

As Fang get down from the ship after took his backpack, followed by Leorio and Kurapika, the blue haired boy didn't watch his steps so...

" _ **ITTAI**_!"

...he tripped on his feets and ended up fell down in such an unelite position _ **—**_ his face hit the ground first.

"HAHAHA~! Next time, watch your steps!" Leorio laughing hard as he walked pass Fang.

Kurapika sighed and held out an arm. "Next time, watch your steps," she said to Fang before turned at Leorio. "And, Leorio, you shouldn't laughing at him."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Whatever. "

"By the way, where's the exam site?" Kurapika asked.

Leorio took a paper from his pocket and read it, "It's said that the exam site was on Zaban City."

"Zaban City?" Fang questioned, scratched his head.

"Maybe we could get some information from the map," Kurapika suggested. "Let's go." She walked away, followed closely by Leorio and Fang.

"Oi, Gon! Let's go now!" Fang shouted, looking back at Gon.

The black haired boy looked back at him. "I'll catch up later!" he replied.

"Gah! Okay, we're going to see the city map!" Hands in pocket, Fang followed Leorio and Kurapika.

While the three looking at the map, Gon quickly approached the captain and have some talk.

"Thank you for your help captain!" Gon said cheerfully.

Captain smiled. "Ah, that's nothing. It's my duty as the examiner," he replied. "I'll give you some advice, boy."

"Advice?"

"Yeah. Did you see a cedar tree on top of that hill?" Captain pointed at a hill behind a city, and Gon nodded. "Go over there and you'll arrived at Zaban quickly."

"The cedar tree on top of the hill, okay! Thanks!" Gon thanked and quickly chasing after his friends. Just before he disappeared from the sight, he looked back and shouted, "Take care captain!"

Glancing up at the sky, Captain smiled, _**Don't worry, Ging. Your son have a great potention. I believe he will become a great Hunter like you...**_

Unknown by Gon nor the captain, there's a guy who hide behind a crate when the captain giving Gon an advice. The guy smirked as he start following Gon carefully...

.

.

.

"Guys, did you got anything?!" Gon asked as he approached his friends who looking at the map.

Fang sighed as he replied, "Nope. Just the Zaban City location. Ne Leorio, did the paper give some additional info?" he turned at the brunette.

"No, this just telling the exam site," Leorio handed the blue haired boy a brochure. "Luckily, there's a bus that will going to Zaban soon."

"But, the captain give me an advice!" Gon spoke up, raised his hand.

"What advice?" Kurapika asked.

The black haired boy pointed at the hill the captain showed to him. "He told me to go to the cedar tree on that hill," he explained. "He said that we'll arrived at Zaban quickly."

Leorio raised an eyebrow. "Did you sure about that? Look at this map," he pointing at their location, then Zaban City and the hill. "The Zaban City is over here, and the hill was at the opposite direction."

"Yeah. Are you didn't wrong?" Kurapika added, crossed her arms.

Gon shook his head. "No, I believe that he's right! I'll follow his advice!" he turned back, and start walking to the city below the hill.

"Oi, Gon! Come back here! Geez, such a naïve kid," Leorio groaned. "He could easily believe in someone that he even didn't knows!"

"Looks like interesting!" Fang grinned, and quickly chased after Gon. "See ya later guys! And, don't keep arguing like a married couple!"

"You damned brat! Wanna get pounded?!" The brunette roared angrily. "Whatever! I even don't care about you!"

"I'm sticking with them," Kurapika said, start walking leaving Leorio behind.

" _ **NANIII**_?! You too, Kurapika?!" Leorio shouted in disbelief. "Hey, come back! The bus to Zaban will leaving soon!" he shouted again, but unfortunately the blonde didn't hear him.

Leorio huffed and quickly pick up his briefcase, walking to the bus station. "Fine! I'll go by myself!" he muttered angrily. "Just see who is the first one that arrived at Zaban!"

Leorio keep muttering when he heard a chuckle voice from a back street behind. He quickly stopped and listening carefully a conservation between two peoples _ **—**_ that he identificate as another Hunter Exam candidats.

"The rookies can easily fooled huh," a man said, chuckling.

"Yeah, there's no bussess that went to Zaban. Such a very tricky but traditional trick to fool the rookies," the second man added.

Leorio's jaw's dropped, NANI _ **?! WHAT THE HELL?!**_

Leorio turned and run as fast as flash, chasing after his three friends that already leaving him behind alone.

"GUUUYS! WAIT FOR MEEEEE!"

Kurapika who walked behind Gon and Fang looked back over her shoulder as she heard Leorio's shouting. She vsaw Leorio running very fast towards them while jumping and waving at them _ **—**_ signaling them to stop. Gon and Fang who also heard Leorio's shouting, also looked back.

"LEORIO?!"

" _ **Chotto matte**_..." Leorio panted as he put his hands on knees, catching the breath.

"I thought you were taking the bus?" Kurapika teased him, smirking slightly.

"Are you missed the bus?" Gon added.

"Yeah, I missed the bus. And, also I think our team wasn't complete without me!" Leorio lied.

" _ **Sou ka**_? I also think that our team wasn't complete without Leorio!" Gon said innocently, resulting Fang gaping and Kurapika bulging.

After Gon and Kurapika already walked on their front, Fang turned at Leorio who walking beside him. "Well, your lie are really easily can readed, Leorio," he told the older teen who his eyes widened in shock. " _ **Daijoubu**_ , I won't tell them. Man, Gon can easily fooled with a simple lie." With a grin, he leave Leorio who look at him in disbelief.

"W-What?!"

.

.

.

"I already said that our team wasn't complete without me."

Leorio keep saying those words when Kurapika told Gon that he was totally lying. Gon just asked 'Really?' or 'Did you?' with such an innocent face plus confused. Fang almost hit Gon in the head if Kurapika didn't hold him back.

"We're almost arrived!" Gon declared as the group of four entered to a small city that was on the hill leg. "I'm sure after we passed this city, we'll arrived at that cedar tree!"

The small city is just like a ghost city, where there's many abadoned buildings and trashes everywhere. Only crows voices could be heard in the city, and the best part was; there was no civilization, the place was empty.

"Man, this place give me creeps," Leorio muttered under his breath as he glanced around the city. "I hope we can go from this place quickly."

Fang suddenly stop walking, make his three friends also stopped. The boy with a scar on his cheek sharpen his hearings. Hearing a low vibration from nowhere making he narrowed his eyes.

"Be careful guys. Something's coming in pack," Fang warned, listening carefully while scanning each buildings. He then pointed at a house with large door that was not far from them. "It's come from there."

The three being alerted with Fang's warning. The boy's ultimate hearing couldn't be understimated and it was always right. They took out their weapons, preparing from each attacks that could strikes without warning anytime.

Loud voices could be heard from the house Fang pointed on. Feeling something bad will happen, the group of four already on fighting stance, while watching carefully.

Several 'beings' masked in white and coloured cloaks suddenly come out from the house, blocking their way. Some giggled deviously, while others murmured, _**"Toki, toki, toki**_ _ **…**_ _ **"**_ From the crowd, an ancient woman approached; two rotten teeth poking out from the sides of her mouth, and her silky, long, white hair tied in a ponytail, reaching the floor.

"This is the time..."

"Huh?"

"Exciting..."

"Exciting...?"

"This is the time for the... EXCITING QUIZ OF TWO ANSWER!" the old lady suddenly screamed, resulting the group of four sweatdropped.

The old lady continued, "I have been waiting... for more interesting people like you, to stumble across this city. Year after year, I encountered witless people who cared nothing else but to become a hunter for easy money... and now... this is going to be fun."

"But, what is the 'Exciting Quiz Of Two Answer'?" Leorio questioned.

"I bet it was exciting!" Gon exclaimed. Leorio look at the twelve-year-old boy with a 'What-the-heck?' look.

"The rules are simple," the woman explained. "I will ask you a question, and you must answer with either One or Two. Invalid answers are not acceptable. Time limit is five seconds."

"Ah, great. I wouldn't pass this part," Fang muttered while sighing. Although he's pretty skilled in fighting, but with his intelligent that was under normal level, he sure that he can't pass this test.

A chuckling voice heard from behind. Gon looked back and see a man from the port that following them.

"Who's this guy?" Leorio wondered.

"This man keep following us from the port," Gon and Fang answered together.

"Se-seriously?!" Leorio exclaimed.

"If you didn't want to go first, I'll take the quiz first!" the guy stepped forward confidently.

"Just let him. If he go first, we'll know what type of questions she asks," Kurapika suggested.

Seeing the man's ready, the old lady started, "Here's your question. A group of bandits have captured your mother and your girlfriend. You can only save one of them. One, your mother; or Two, your girlfriend?"

 _ **What?! There's no universal answers to this question! If we want to get it correct, we might have to guess what she wants to hear, unless... is this also the part of the test?**_ Kurapika's intelligence started thinking the best answer for the question.

"Five... four... three..."

Fang had other thought, _**I think someone ever asked me similar question like this! I forget what's the answer! Damn, think Fang! Think!**_

"Two... one... time's up! What's your answer?"

"I choose my mother of course," the guy answered confidently.

"Hmm... why you choose that?" the old lady asked, curious.

"Because my mother was an irreplaceable person for me, but I can another girlfriend," the guy explained.

"You may go..." the old lady announced, and the bunch of masked women retreated. The guy smirked as he passed the old lady. After he go, the masked womans resumed blocking the ways.

"Now... your turn," the old lady turned to face the four. "A group of villains have captured your son and daughter. You can only save one of them. One, your son; or Two, your daughter. Which one do you choose?"

Leorio could not hold onto his anger any longer and bursted, "What kind of question is that?! There's not RIGHT or WRONG answer! How could we ANSWER if there's no any RIGHT answer?!"

"Leorio!" Kurapika calmed him down.

 _ **That cat-eyed girl must be realizing it,**_ the woman thought. "ENOUGH! You're not allowed to communicate with your friends anymore or you'll get disqualified!"

Kurapika glance at Leorio, _**Come on Leorio, this just a simple trick she used on!**_ She then turned at Gon and Fang who thinking hard, _**Come on Gon... Fang...**_

"Five... four... three..."

Kurapika remained silent. Gon and Fang still thinking. Leorio gritted his teeth, fist clenched hard. He took his pocketknife from his pocket.

"Two... one... time's up! And, your answer is...?"

All was quiet.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT US TO ANSWER?! THERE'S NO RIGHT OR WRONG ANSWER TO THIS DUMB QUESTION AND YOU STILL WANT US TO ANSWER IT! I SHOULD CUT YOUR SELFISH SOUL AND BRING THEM TO THE HUNTER ASSOCIATION!"

Unable to hold his outrage, Leorio charging at the old woman with the pocketknife in his hand. He raised it, ready to hit the calm woman when suddenly Kurapika blocked his attack with her tanto, resulting a clash between tanto blades and knife with _**clang!**_ voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, _**PIKA**_?!" Leorio shouted, glaring madly at the blonde. "LET ME GIVE A LESSON TO THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

"WE ALREADY PASS LE-O-RI-O!" Kurapika shouted back. "Did you want to RUIN it?!"

"Wha?" Leorio was dumbfounded. "Pass? What is the answer?"

" _ **Silence**_..." Kurapika explained. "...is the answer, because there is no other solution to this question. You, yourself had also said that there is no right or wrong answer. You cannot answer One, nor can you answer Two, thus to get out of this is to remain silent. Silence is a valid option since the woman remained 'silent' for a hidden 'third' option. Get it?"

"You're right." The old lady opened the door of a building nearby. "This the real path. Walk for three hours and you'll find a house under the cedar tree. There's couple _ **—**_ the navigatorswho lived on there."

" _ **YATTAAA**_! We did it!" Fang cheered. "Thanks to Kurapika, we could pass!"

Leorio finally came to realise that his actions were wrong. He smiled apologetically to the woman and bowed. "I'm very sorry... I should learn to control my emotions and learn to respect others. I hope you will forgive me..."

"There is nothing to forgive," the untroubled woman interrupted.

"I still couldn't get it!"

They turned at Gon who sunked at the ground with confused face. A second later they burst into laugther as Leorio announced, "What are you doing Gon? We already pass!"

"I know it. But... I don't know which one I must choose..." Gon said. "...if one day, that will be happen."

 _ **You're right young boy, that's why I held this quiz,**_ the old lady gazed at the sky. _**You must prepared to face the worst possible scenarios. Because harsh reality strikes without warning...**_

.

.

.

"Just walk for three hours and you'll find a house under the tree huh?!" Leorio complained. "We already walking for _**almost**_ four hours and we still didn't find any house! Any where we saw there's just a tree, tree, and tree!"

 _ **You said the 'tree' too much...**_ Kurapika sweatdropped. She already tired hearing the elder always complaining the same thing for every five minutes.

"Guys! Look, over there!" Gon suddenly exclaimed, pointed forward at a cedar tree with a house under it. "That's the tree! Let's go!" They raced to the cedar tree, and quickly approached the house under the tree.

"This house looks deserted," Kurapika commented. With the wooden house is already old, it's really deserted. Plus, the sign with 'Warning! Mythical Beast ahead!' writing giving creepy atmosphere.

"Should we come in?" Leorio suggested. He already try knocking the door but there's no answer from inside. The others just nodded, since they didn't know what they must do.

"Fine." Leorio opened the door as he greeted, " _ **Sumimasen**_! Anybody home?"

Suddenly, a loud voice heard from second floor. The group of four immeditialy dashed to second floor. They surprised at what they seen. A yellow bat-like creature with yellow fur and long ears, stood near the window with a woman in it's arm. While there's a man lying on the floor with his body full of blood.

"Hoho~ looks like we've some visitors," the creature said.

"Kiriko!" Kurapika and Fang exclaimed.

"Kiriko?" Gon questioned, slowly took his fishing rod.

"A mythical beast that can transform into human," Kurapika explained, crossed her tanto blades.

"And, they also could talk in human languages," Fang added.

"We must save that woman!" Gon exclaimed.

"And the man on the floor need the medical actions quickly," Leorio spoke up.

The Kiriko suddenly jumped out trough the window, still with the woman in it's arm. Without thinking, Fang immediately jumped out, following the Kiriko, leaving Gon and Kurapika who glanced outside and Leorio that kneeling beside the man and opened his briefcase that have medical kit inside.

" _ **MATTE**_!" Fang's shouting could be heard loud from the house. After hearing his friend's shouting, Gon quickly jumped out with his weapon _ **—**_ his trusty fishing rod _ **—**_ in his hands.

"Please... save my wife..." the man muttered.

"Leorio! Take care of him while we'll chase the Kiriko!" Kurapika commanded before jumped out.

Leorio took a cloth nearby as he replied, " _ **Yosh**_! Leave it to me!"

.

.

.

"Stop right there!" Gon shouted, looking up at the tree. The Kiriko that he, Fang, and Kurapika chased try to escape with the woman by jumping from a branch to another. But, with Gon's super eyesight, it still couldn't run away.

"Gon, let's go!" Fang commanded, within a second he already jumped to a nearby branch. Gon nodded, following him by jumping to a branch very fast too.

Kurapika watch the two boys' movement in awe, _**Gon with his super eyesight and Fang with his quick movement. They still young but really amazing**_ , she thought and smiled, _ **I can't lose with them!**_

"Hey, let her go!" Gon exclaimed as he ready to throw his fishing bait towards the Kiriko.

Kiriko turned at the twelve year old boy and smirked. "Heh, just try to catch me if you can," it said.

Gon surprised when hearing the Kiriko could talk. He lost his focus rand he fell down after he failed to jumping to nearby branch.

"Gon!" Kurapika slowed down her pace, so Gon could keep up with her. Fang also choose to jump down to help Gon, which he sucessfully landed on ground although he jumped down from a very high tree.

The black haired boy quickly stood up and run again, keep up with his two friends. "Wow, you're right! The Kiriko really could talk!" he exclaimed in amazement.

"Okay, forget the fact. Right now we must think a way to catch the Kiriko," Fang intterupted.

Kurapika snapped her fingers after realizing a thing. "I know! We could do this!"

"What's the plan?" Gon questioned.

Kurapika then told the two boys her plan with a simple and quick explanation. "Okay, so you understand?"

"Alright, here we go!" Gon jumped up and hold on a branch. He swinging for several times before release his grip and start jumping from branch to branch. When he close to the Kiriko, he start his part by shouting, "Hey Kiriko! You know, you're very ugly like the Master of the Swamp at Whale Island!"

The Kiriko turned back and glaring at Gon who grinned and pocked his tongue out. "What did you said?!" it growled angrily.

Fang suddenly appeared in front of the mythical beast like a flash when the Kiriko turned it's head to see forward. He kicked the Kiriko's head really hard, resulting the Kiriko release it's grip from the unconscious woman, holding it's head and yelped in pain.

"Kurapika! Now!" Gon and Fang shouted together. Just right before the woman hit the ground, Kurapika already appeared and catch her sucessfully.

"Now the Kiriko!" Gon said, then turned at Kurapika. "Kurapika, take care of her!"

The blonde haired teen nodded and replied, "Okay! You guys should be quick!"

After the two boys disappeared behind the trees, Kurapika layed the woman on the ground and panting slightly, tired after running with her full speed. _ **Running with all force really drain my stamina**_ , she wiped the sweats from her forehead. Her thought's broken by the woman's muttering.

"Are you okay?" Kurapika asked, helped the woman sit up.

The woman nodded, when suddenly her eyes widened. "How about my husband?! Is he okay?!" she snapped.

"Don't worry, my friends were helping him," Kurapika calmed her down. But then her grey eyes widened as she saw a tattoo on the woman's left wrist.

"Kurapika!" A familiar voice called behind them. The Kuruta girl looked back over her shoulder, and see Leorio approaching her and the woman.

"Leorio, how's the man?" Kurapika asked in low tone, didn't looking at the brunette. "Wasn't I told you to take care of him? Why you come here?"

Leorio scratched his neck. "Well, he's fine and I already give him a sedative, right now he's asleep at the house. And, I worried about you guys. By the way, where's Gon and _ **—**_ " His words stopped when suddenly a tanto blade hit his face without warning, making he fell backwards.

"You're not the Leorio I know," Kurapika started. "The real Leorio is a reliable person [1], and I know he'll stayed to take care of that man even when he's worried about us, because he took the responsibility to heal him, Kiriko..."

The 'fake' Leorio chuckled, before slowly transformed into the mythical beast Kiriko. "How did you know that I wasn't him?!" it growled, before escaping into the forest.

Kurapika then turned at the woman. "Now tell me, who are you?" she asked.

The woman just give the blonde haired teen a myterious smile...

.

.

.

 _ **Meanwhile, Gon and Fang...**_

"Damn, we lost the Kiriko's track!" Fang groaned. He and Gon now sat in a branch of giant tree, resting their feets that tired after keep jumping non-stop with full force.

Gon sighed. "Man, we lost it when we almost captured the Kiriko," he murmured.

"Gon, I think we can find the Kiriko more faster if we split up," Fang suggested, stood up and gazing up at the glittering stars. "Alright, I'll go here while you go there."

The black haired boy nodded. "Okay. But, where we'll meet if we didn't find the Kiriko?" he asked.

"At the house we saw," the blue haired boy pointed at the cedar tree, before whistling loudly. And, some bats were flying towards him.

"Whoa, how did you do that? You can call the bats to you!" Gon exclaimed in awe, while the blue haired boy just smiled without reply.

"Okay guys, find that Kiriko!" Fang ordered and the bats fly into different direction, like understand his commands. "Yosh, we'll now split up! Good luck, Gon!" He jumped down from the tree, and dashing to the woods just right after landed.

Gon jumped down from the tree and start his searching alone. Yes, _**alone**_.

The twelve-year-old boy keep walking while his eyes keep move from left to right then back to left, searching for the Kiriko. Suddenly, a rustling sound from a bush made him alerted. Gon took his fishing rod, and slowly approached bush. Just when Gon was about to see what's behind the bush, a big creature jumped out from the bush, making Gon almost fell back in surprise.

"Kiriko!" Gon exclaimed, shook his head rapidly to leave his surprise and start running with full force. "Hey, wait!"

The tag start again. Gon keep running while swinging his fishing rod but unfortunately he didn't hit the Kiriko that have a quick reflexes to avoid his fishing rod.

"See you kid!" the Kiriko smirked as it jumped into a bushes, with Gon also jumped into the bushes.

"Huaaa!" Gon screamed as he realized that the bushes he jump into was leading him into a very high cliff. As he start fell down _ **—**_ pulled by the gravity, he turned his body to head up, before pulling his arm back and throwing his fishing rod. His fishing rod rightly stucked into a trunk near the cliff. And, didn't want to waste his time, the twelve-year-old boy quickly climbed up the cliff.

 _ **Where did it go?**_ Gon lost the track of the mythical beast again after reached the top of the cliff. But, when he was about to leave, a big shadow suddenly appeared behind him.

"I thought you already die, kid." It was the Kiriko that already preparing it's claws to kill the unfocus Gon. "Well, you're pretty fast, but you're not as fast as me! Any final words, kid?"

Gon didn't listening the Kiriko, he even didn't run when the mythical beast ready to kill him. Just right when the claws is only an inch from his forehead, he turned at the Kiriko and asked, "Wait, who are you?"

The Kiriko stopped, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You're not the Kiriko I chased," the twelve-year-old kid replied.

"How did you know I wasn't the first one?" Kiriko asked, pulling back it arms.

"Huh? Well, you are a bit smaller and your voices were higher," Gon pointed out, resulting the Kiriko burst into laughter. Confused, Gon asked; "Hey, did I say something funny?"

The Kiriko didn't reply, but then it called, "Hey, dear! Come out!"

.

.

.

"We are actually the navigators family." The first Kiriko smiled as it introduced the navigators family. So, the point was; the first Kiriko is the husband, the second is the wife, and the couple were actually their childs and acting like they're a _**real**_ married couple.

"It's a been so long since there's a person that can know our differences," the first Kiriko commented, while the second nodded.

"Hey, did you know the different between this Kirikos?" Leorio whispered to Kurapika.

"Not exactly," the blonde replied and crossed her arms.

" _ **Gomen**_ , _**gomen**_. We just do our jobs," the second Kiriko said. "Every years, the Hunter Exam location is always changing. And, we, the navigators, was hired by the Hunter Association to bring the exam applicants to the location. But, before we did that, we must test each applicants, is they are worthy to take the Hunter Exam. That's was one of the test for you."

"We already got the result for the test. And now, we'll annouced the result."

The four felt silent.

"First, Kurapika-dono," the woman said. "You are the first one that realized that we're actually just a fake married couple. Like you said, in this region, this tattoo were showing that a woman hasn't married yet. I give you a pass from your wide knowledge."

"Nice, Kurapika!" Gon smiled at Kurapika.

"Then, Leorio-san." The man that Leorio helped was the next one giving the result. "Your medical actions were more faster than a doctor. And, even you didn't realized that we just acting, you keep encouraging me that your friends will save my wife. Your kindness made you worthy to take the Hunter Exam."

Leorio sighed in relief as he sunked down at the ground. "It's gyood that I pass."

"Fang-kun." The blue haired boy turned at the second Kiriko. "You've a good teamwork with your friends, and with your impressive speed and reflexes that even faster than us give you a plus point to become a great Hunter. Lastly, the promt; 'A good Hunter was liked by animals' was very fit with you. You also passed."

"Great! Thanks," Fang smiled.

"Lastly, Gon-kun." The first Kiriko smiled at the young boy. "Although you still young, you've a very impressive moves and reflexs, like you can keep jumping for a long time and save yourself from falling. Lastly, you're the first one to know our differences after a very long time. A super human like you were worthy to take the Hunter Exam."

"Yeah, we pass!" Gon exclaimed, and fist-bump with his three friends.

The Kirikos develop their wings as they told the four to hold on their knees. "Alright! Now, we'll take you straight to the exam site, Zaban City!"

"Wow, wasn't that incredible that four of us passed!" Gon exclaimed as they start flying in the night sky. Fang nodded with a wide smile.

"Don't be happy. The real Hunter Exam will start soon," Kurapika intterupted.

"Hey, this is a progress. _**Progress**_. I think we could do some little celebration," Leorio spoke up, grinning.

"That's a very stupid idea, Leorio," the Kuruta stated.

Leorio glaring madly at the blonde. "What did you say?! Wanna get pounded?!" He kicked the air, making the Kiriko that hold him almost lost it balance.

The Kiriko glaring at Leorio as it growled angrily, "Hey, stay calm! We didn't have any responsibility to burried your grave!"

"Hahaha~"

With that, Gon and his friends enjoyed the trip and the little 'fight' between Leorio and Kurapika in the night sky.

* * *

 _ **.:Zaban City, December 31st:.**_

The next morning, Gon and his three friends finally arrived at the Zaban City, this year Hunter Exam location. Zaban is a big city with many tourist visited the city. Right now, the group of four, lead by the navigator, heading to the location.

"Zaban City! This place didn't change huh," Fang commented as he glanced around with a wide grin. "Even that tall buildings still same! Really bring back memories!" he pointed at a tall buildings behind.

"What?! You ever come here before?!" Leorio asked. "Then, why you _**don't**_ tell us the way to here?!"

"Oops, I forget," Fang replied, grinning sheepishly.

"As the navigators, we have responsibility to escorted the worthy exam applicants to the exam site," the navigator man explained as they passed a market. "Each year, the location of the exam always changed, and the navigators only that know the location. So, that's mean it was almost impossible to reach the location _**without**_ the navigators." He grinned after say those words, making Leorio twitching his eyebrows and Kurapika sighed.

While the navigator explaining about the Hunter Exam with Leorio and Kurapika listening or maybe not, Gon looking at each store with awe while Fang accompanying him and explaining some items he know.

"I see, you never been to a large city huh?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, from young I only spend my life's on Whale Island," Gon replied. "Ne Fang, when _ **—**_ "

"Hey, you two! What're young doing?!" Their talk intterupted by Leorio's shouting. They turned at Leorio which waiting for them with Kurapika and the navigator. "Hurry up!"

" _ **Hai'**_!"

They keep walking until they passed the market and stopped near the tall building that Fang mentioned.

"I'm sure that was the location," the navigator said as he looked down at the paper he hold and pointed forward.

The group of four looked at the direction the man pointed on, and then amazed when saw where he pointed on. The tall building that Fang mentioned, was the exam site.

 _ **Whoa, so the exam held over here huh?**_ Fang stared the building in awe.

 _ **So, this is what draws...**_ Leorio thought.

 _ **Hunter applicants from across the world...**_ Kurapika took a deep breath.

Gon clenched his fists, getting excited. _**My first shot in Hunter Exam. I wonder, did Dad felt like this when he take the Hunter Exam...?**_

"Hey guys!" Their thought broken by the navigator calling. They approached the navigator that stood in front of a building beside the tall one. "Over here. This the exam site."

They look at the building and stared in disbelief at the building. A small restaurant that have a big _**dango**_ picture for logo.

"What?! Don't be kidding, all Hunter applicants from all over the globe gathered in here, a small, old looking _**dango**_ restaurant?!" Leorio yelled in disbelief.

"That was excatly right."

"HUH?!"

"Nobody expect that the exam was held over here... right?" With a small grin across his face, the navigator said.

"Good point..." All muttered with a sweatdrop.

All entered the restaurant and an old man, the chef _ **—**_ also the owner of the restaurant _ **—**_ greeted them.

"Is the back room avaible?" the navigator asked to the point.

"The back room? What did you want?" the old man asked back.

"We're going to have steak combo that can make you see the light. Make it four," the navigator said while holding up his hands that showing 'four' digits.

"Combo for four huh? How did you want it cooked?" With a serious face, the chef asked.

"Grilled it slowly over a small flame till cooked please."

"Got it. Get yourself into the back room."

The group move on to the back room, which it was a small room with a round table with three chairs inside. There's no any window but there's a big door behind it.

"Alright, wait here," the navigator ordered.

Leorio turned at him. "Wait, where's the other applicants?"

"I can't wait for the steak combo!" Gon said innocently, which made all sweatdropped.

"Gon, that's actually the password," Kurapika explained to the black haired boy who pouted disappointedly.

"One in every ten thousand," the navigator said. "That's the number of applicants who make it this far. You have done extremely well for first-timers. Well, good luck!"

" _ **Arigatou**_." Gon held out an hand to shake hands.

The navigator smiled as he took Gon's hand and muttered, "I hope that, I can help you next year." He then closed the door behind them and they felt the room shudder and starts to descend.

"I see, this room is actually an elevator," Kurapika murmured, looking up at a small monitor that read 'B-6'.

"Ck, that bastard think we'll meet again next year because we'll failed!" Leorio huffed as he took a seat, remaining Fang who stood leaning against the wall.

"Once every three years. That is the frequency with which a rookie passes the exam," Kurapika told the group with some trepidation in her voice.

"Huh? The chances of us passing is that low?" Gon asked.

"Some examiners cannot endure the exam's physical and mental strain. It is also the usual for veterans to target rookies at the first chance they get," Kurapika replied.

"So, everybody will do anything to become a hunter huh?" Fang stated.

"You bet it right, my friend! Do you want to know why?! Because Hunters make the most money in this world!" Leorio shouted with as much force as he could.

"Wrong!" Kurapika yelled in the same intensity as Leorio. "Peoples become the Hunters to join the most noble profession!"

"Shut up, goody-goody!" Leorio shouted in front of the blonde face.

"You selfish money maniac!" Kurapika shot back, also in front of the brunette's face.

"Hey Gon! Listen up!" Leorio slammed the table, bringing the confused boy's attention. "Many Hunter become the rich peoples! And, every single years there's more than 50 Hunter who was at the list most 100 richest peoples in the world! Its more than half!"

Kurapika turned the glass table, making Leorio turned back to his seat. "There are some Hunter that hunts for the treasure and wild gain, but they main target was protect them! True Hunters will work tiressly to do that!"

"How's scruel of that!" Leorio shouted again and slammed the table. "Once you a Hunter, you have free access to all country you want visit! And the facilities are not charge! How's that benefit huh?!"

"Hunters has many difficult and big responsibilitys!" Kurapika turned the glass again and raised her fingers. "Including the most dangerous works like captured most dangerous criminals and even handing bad Hunters!"

"For the money! That's why people become the Hunter!" Leorio exclaimed.

"No! That's wrong! To have the most noble profession in this world! Treats the true Hunter's pride!" Kurapika yelled.

Fang sweatdropped when watching the two teen glaring furiously each other, while Gon glance at him with a 'Please-call-the-security' look.

"So, this is the thing called _**KDRT**_ [2] like people said," Fang muttered.

"SHUT UP JERK!" Leorio and Kurapika yelled and glaring at the fourteen-year-old boy, making him gulped and shut his mouth. They then turned at the confused Gon and shouted together, "Hey Gon! Who did you agree with?! What kind of Hunter that you'll be?!"

Gon gulped and looked up nervously at his older friends. "Well, if you guys put it that, I guess I _ **—**_ "

 _ **Ting!**_

The black haired boy stopped when they heard the elevator's bell rang, signaling that they're arrived at the 100th floor of underground.

"I think we're arrived," Kurapika said.

"We'll finish it later," Leorio added, which Gon sighed in relief and Fang's sweatdrop faded.

As they stepped outside from the elevator, they could see the other applicants on the tunnel.

"Strange atmosphere down here," Leorio muttered under his breath, trying to appear nonchalant and not worried.

"This is clearly different from the Hunter applicants we saw from the port and from the city," Kurapika added, whispered to her friends. "Each is a master on htheir own right."

"Um, excuse me," Gon called out, while the other applicants just glance at him slightly before turned back. "This place are really have tense situation."

"Hello, please take your number," said a guy in a suit with a green bean for his head. He handed the badge number #402 to Fang, #403 to Leorio, #404 to Kurapika and #405 to Gon. "Please put your number badge on your chest and make sure you didn't lose that until the exam over. Thank you."

"Looks like we're the last one that arrived," Fang murmured as he put the badge on his chest. He then glanced up at the digital clock on the tunnel that showing 12:00. "Man, we must waiting for 12 hours [3]."

"I haven't seen you guys here before." An unknown voice coming from top of them. The party of four looked up and found a guy sitting there with a number #16 on his chest. "Yo!" he greeted.

"You can tell we are new?" Gon curiously asked.

The guy nodded as he jumped down and replied, "More or less. This is my thirty fifth attempt,"

"You've tried for thirty fifth times?!" All exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, and you can call me the exam veteran," the guy said proudly.

"Well, he didn't seems like," Leorio whispered to Kurapika.

"Exactly."

"Oh, by the way the name's Tonpa," the guy introduced himself with a smile, reached out his hand for a handshake.

"Hey, I am Gon," Gon said while reaching the offered hand for a handshake and turned at his friend. "And, this is my friend. This is Fang, Kurapika and Leorio." He pointed at them as he mentioned their names.

"Ne Tonpa-san, are there others here who took the exams before that we should be cautious about?" Fang asked.

"Well, Fang, I have the most experience here, but there are a few others," Tonpa replied as he pointed at a big guy over there. "For example, there's him, number #255, Todo the wrestler. He is unmatched in strengthed and he's smarter than he looks."

"On the other side, we have #103, Bourbon, the snake charmer. He tends to hold grudges so you don't want to end up on his bad side," Tonpa continued while pointing out who is who to his four avid listeners.

"And then, #191 Bodoro the kungfu master. He's getting old, but there still isn't a better martial artist around. Then, over there you have three brothers, Amori, Imori and Umori. They perform consistently well thanks to their teamwork," Tonpa said and pointing at a man that sat on the corner, holding a weapon. "And number #384, Gerreta, the huntsman. He specializes in killing all manner of creatures by blow dart and club."

"There still many guys that experiented in this exam," Tonpa finished.

"So, there's many guys we must careful on," Kurapika pointed out.

"Ne, how about _ **—**_ "

"AAAKH!" Suddenly, a screaming voice heard from the middle of the crowd, bringing all attention. Gon's group also approached the crowd.

They saw a guy who was wearing a cape and an armor worn by ancient Greeks during battle. The person's arm started disappearing in a flutter of red petals that seems like crystallized blood. The man was reduced to a crying mess after that.

"Well, well, this very wonderful. The arms can turned into a beautiful red petals." A red haired man that wearing a clothes with cards patterns said with a sadistic smirk. "From this you learned that you must apologized when you're bumping into someone."

"Man, that pyshicopath back again. Number #44, Hisoka the Magician," Tonpa muttered in a fearful voice. "He almost passed the test last year. If he didn't brutally injured the examiners he didn't like," he continued.

"And that crazy guy back this year?!" Leorio cutted in with a surprised tone. Gon and Kurapika stared in fear while Fang gritted his teeth when he and those Hisoka guy's eyes met. The red haired man smirked while Fang glaring at him. And, without anybody knows, he quickly sneaked out and leaving his friends behind.

"Of course. Every year the association changing the exam contains and the examiners," the veteran replied. "Even the devil can passed the exam if it was okay for the examiners. Anyway, there's nobody who liked him and I suggest you to keep far from him or you'll ended up like that poor guy."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tonpa exclaimed and took out a can of juice from his bag. "Let's have a toss for our friendship!" he said, trying to changing the topic

"Whoa, thanks man. You can know that I was thirsty now!" Leorio grinned as he took the can from Tonpa. The two followed Leorio and they have a toss.

Gon's eyes narrowed as he took a sip from the juice and he quickly spit it out. "Tonpa-san, I think this juices must be expired," he stated with a sheepish smile. "The taste was so funny."

"WHAT?!" Leorio exclaimed as he spit out his juices. "That almost!"

"Expired?!" Tonpa asked and he bowed. "I'm sorry for that! I didn't know that the juices was expired!"

Gon slightly shook his head. "That's okay. By the way, are your stomach okay, Tonpa-san?" he asked.

"Oh, well... my stomach was okay," Tonpa replied as he turned back. "Okay, see you guys around..."

Kurapika spill out her juice when she suddenly realizing someone missing. "Wait, where's Fang?!"

Leorio looked around and realized those kid wasn't here too. "Don't say he get lost!" he was about to search for the kid when suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder. The brunette looked back and saw Fang who was tapped his shoulder. "Fang! Where did you go?! You made us panic!"

Fang grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I just having a talk with someone."

"Next time, tell us if you want to leaving," Kurapika told him. "Don't let us get panic."

"Okay, okay. Now, what we'll do while waiting for 12 hours?"

.

.

.

An alarm echoed in the whole room as the digital clock on the tunnel showing 24:00, gaining everyone's attention and if the alarm did not get their attention, the raising wall did. Behind the wall, stood a man in a black suit, holding an alarm in his hand.

"The entry period for the Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter exam will now begin!" the guy spoke up.

Excitement and tension rose inside the tunnel at what the guy in the suit said.

"A final caution," he continued. "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or the most serious, dead. For those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

Nobody went out.

"All right. With this, the 404 applicants will participate in the Hunter Exam!" the guy declared. After that, he turned back and started walking with the applicants followed him behind.

After a few minutes of walking, the pace suddenly increased forcing the applicant to jog to keep up with the man.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Leorio questioned.

"It seems that the man increased the pace," Kurapika replied.

"How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself," the leading man spoke. "My name's Satotz, the examiner of the first phase. Now, I'll lead you to the Second Phase location."

"Second phase?" A bald guy, the ninja _ **—**_ named Hanzo _ **—**_ questioned. "How about the first one?"

"The First Phase on of the exam already begin," Satotz replied calmly. "You must follow me, as this is the exam's First Phase. I cannot tell you where or when you arrive. All you need to do is to follow me."

"I see how it is," Kurapika stated.

"This is a really weird test," Gon piped up.

"Geez, so we must running huh?" Fang muttered.

"So, this is an endurance test for me!" Leorio who was pumped up said. "Fine then! Keep running and I'll be right behind you!"

Kurapika narrowed her eyes as her smart brains start thinking. _**That's right, tis is an endurance test. But, we have to also take point of the mental stress of not knowing when this exam will end or how far we will run. He's also testing our mental fortitude.**_

And, so with that, the 287th Hunter Exam finally started. One candidats is disqualified just right before the exam started, leaving the number of the Hunter Exam applicants into 404.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Next time, on "Our Unforgettable Adventure!"**_

 _ **"My name's Killua."**_

 _ **"I am Gon!"**_

 _ **"I swear that I'll become a Hunter and captured Genei Ryodan, to avenge my clan!"**_

 _ **"Sorry, I didn't want to cause a problem. But, my life is for the money!"**_

 _ **"If you want a fight, then fight me!"**_

 _ **"Congratulations, you've pass."**_

 _ **Episode 3: "Hope x And x Ambition"**_

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **[1]: Well, I just inspired from Jyou Kido, the DigiDestined of Reliability (dub) from Digimon Adventure, my favorite anime :D Also, I got those idea from Digimon Adventure 02 dub episode 5 title "Old Reliable"**_

 _ **[2]: Okay, maybe if you guys are understand Indonesian, you might be understand. For you who didn't know, KDRT is short for Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga in Indonesian. Well, I don't know the english so you must translate it! :P**_

 _ **[3]: From the info I got about Hunter Exam, the entry period for applicants is closed at December 31st and the exam is started at January 1st. So, actually the first phase started right on 24:00.**_

 _ **A/N: I'm back! First thing first, I'm sorry for a very long update from I planned, January 27th! I've many homeworks and the test week started. I must study hard cause I wasn't smart enough!**_

 _ **Ah, and thanks for the reviews!**_

 _ **Zack Kamiya: Yeah, and thanks for your ideas for my new fanfic!**_

 _ **Dragon Knight: Well, aku pikir akan me-rewrite DA The Next karena banyak yang kurang suka dengan plot yang terlalu mirip Digimon Adventure. Sabar ya!**_

 _ **Okay, so... see you on next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Our Unforgettable Adventure

By: BlazingCourage

 **Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

Hunter x Hunter 2011 Anime Rewritten Version

Rating T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor (a bit), Romance (future chapters)

* * *

 **Episode 3: "Hope x And x Ambition"**

 _ **.:Underground Tunnel, 287th Hunter Exam First Phase Location, January 1st:.**_

Three hours has passed since the First Phase of the Hunter Exam started right at 24:00, and the applicants have traversed about fourty five kilometers already from the starting point.

Their mental fortitude is being tested already. Most applicants have already dropped out either due to fatigue or losing their hope. Not being able to continue the physical and mental stress the exam is putting on them, as it seems like there is no end to this exam.

Gon and Fang were running together, looks like they didn't have any problems with this First Phase by Fang telling some jokes and they sometimes trying precede each other, which make them burst into laughter. Leorio running behind them. The brunette haired man seems have some difficuties to keeping up with the two boys. While Kurapika didn't run together with them, but running in front with another applicants near the First Phase examiner, Satotz, that leading.

"I wonder where the end of this tunnel is..." Gon muttered.

"I hope... hosh... we already close... hosh... to the exit," Leorio said while panting heavily, getting tired.

Fang groaned. _ **Man, is there any challenge in this phase? I'm getting bored!**_ He looked back over his shoulder and saw a chubby guy with number badge #187 talking with the three brothers—Amori, Imori, and Umori—and after the talk it seems that the poor guy finally gave up with the realization that he had underestimated the Hunter Exam. Fang's eyes widened when he saw Tonpa giving some money to the three brothers and one of them called him 'Tonpa the Rookie Crusher.'

 _ **Rookie Crusher?! I knew that guy was acted a bit weird from first! I must keep the others away from that damned bastard or they'll ended up like that poor guy!**_

Suddenly, a white haired boy around Gon's age passed by them with he is riding on a skateboard, by looked relaxed and calm, didn't troubled a bit with a deathglare from Leorio.

"Hey you! Kid!" Leorio called angrily at the boy, making the boy turned at him. "You should show the Hunter Exam some respect! Using a skateboard is cheating!" He pointed at the boy's skateboard.

"Huh? Why?" the white haired boy asked innocently, plus with a such innocent face.

Leorio clenched his fist and bursted angrily, "Because this is an endurance test, _**gaki**_!"

"No, it wasn't Leorio," Gon spoke up, turned at Leorio and the boy. "Satotz-san just only tell us to follow him, not mentioning this is an endurance test or not. So, it's fine for him for using the skateboard."

"Yup, Gon's right," Fang said calmly. "Leorio, I suggest you to not keep shouting like a duck. That's just wasted your energy," he added.

"What?! Who did you agree with, Gon?!" Leorio exclaimed in disbelief at the young boy. "And, Fang! How dare you to called me 'duck'! Who's the real duck in here hah?!" Leorio growled while Fang just shrugged and poked out his tongue before run more faster leaving him behind that mumbling something angrily.

The white haired boy then get nearby to Gon, getting curious with Gon's explanation. "Ne, how old are you?" he asked curiously.

"Huh? I'm twelve," Gon replied although he's a bit confused with the white haired boy's question.

The white haired boy then muttered, "Hmm... so we are in same age."

"Hmm?" Gon looked at him, smiled.

Looking at Gon, the white haired boy shrugged and then he kicked his skateboard upwards while he jumped from the board. He then catched his skateboard mid-air and landed smoothly with his feets.

"Well, I think I must start running from now," the white haired boy said.

Gon slowed down so the boy could catch up with him. "Whoa! That's cool!" Gon exclaimed in awe.

"My name's Killua."

"I am Gon!"

The two boys that just made friends start talking as they keep running, leaving Leorio behind that stared at them. _**Man, sometimes I'm jealous with kids**_ , Leorio thought and sighed heavily. _ **They could so easily make friends like Gon while I... get it hard to make friends...**_ The brunette haired man shook his head furiously and slapping his own cheek after realizing his own thought. _**Arrgh! Forget about that, I must focus on the exam!**_

Meanwhile, on the front line, Kurapika that running along with the other applicants keep thinking how long they must running to reach the finish line. _**We already run for three hours non-stop and the end of this tunnel hasn't see yet**_ , she thought. _**And the examiner didn't seems slowed a bit. How long we must run...?**_

.

.

.

A sixty kilometers sign could be see by the Hunter Exam applicants that only 201 candidants lefted, after running about four hours non-stop. Gon and Killua were running together while have a talk to get known better each other, while Leorio who was running behind them almost give up with the first phase of the exam.

 _ **I think I couldn't run anymore**_ , Leorio thought sadly, tooking a deep breath, getting exhausted. _ **This the most far that I can reach... a guy that didn't have any skills like me just can hoping to pass the Hunter Exam...**_

A minute later, Leorio stopped running, dropping his briefcase behind and put his hands on knees, panting hardly. He huffed and puffed, sweat running down on his face.

Gon stopped running after noticing his friends didn't run along with them. Whilst Killua look at them with a confusing look.

"Hey, Gon, come on. We already leaved behind by the others," Killua stated. But, his friend still stood on their place while giving a look at Leorio, like giving supports to him.

 _ **Come on, Leorio! You can do this!**_

Looks like those words was like a magic. A miracle happened. Leorio shook his head as he stood up rightly and suddenly run as fast as a flash.

"DON'T BE KIDDING! I CAN'T GIVE UP NOW! I SWEAR THAT I'LL BECOME A HUNTER, WHATEVER HAPPEN I'LL PASS THIS EXAM!" Leorio shouted with a new spirit to finish this phase. "GET AWAY FROM MY WAY, BRAT!" he shouted again as he run pass the three boys, which Gon smiled at him. Whislt Killua looked perplexed and surprised.

Gon took his trusty fishing rod from his brown backpack, swung it and fished Leorio's briefcase that he leaved behind. He then pulled and catched the briefcase, which made Killua stared in awe.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Killua stated with awe. He then grinned at Gon. "Hey, Gon! Could you teach me how to do it?"

Gon flashed a grin too. "Sure! Then, I want to try your skateboard!"

After a few more minutes of running, most of the applicant cringed at what they saw. Stairs. And several minutes later, the applicants almost started to cry when they noticed that the examiner increased his pace.

Knowing that there is nothing they could do. The applicants gave their best to reach their destination. Some people dropped out when they saw the stairs, and few people dropped out when they noticed that Satotz increased the pace. However, there were some who were excited by it.

Such like this two boys—Gon and Killua. Seeing the stairs and noticed Satotz has increased the pace making them excited. Like they got some challenge from the examiner, making the exam more interesting than before.

"Ne Gon, did you want to race and see who finished first at the end of this tunnel?" Killua invited with his michevious cat grin.

Gon nodded excitedly. "Sure! The loser has to buy the dinner!" he added with a grin, too. "Oh, and maybe Fang also wanted to race with us!"

Killua raised an eyebrow. "Huh, Fang? Who is Fang?" he asked.

"Ah! Looks like that I haven't introduced him to you yet," Gon said while scratching his neck and laughed. He then called, "Hey Fang! Come over here!"

Fang that was running on front, hearing Gon's shouting and he slowed down his pace so the black haired boy could catch up with him. After he saw Gon waving at him, with a white haired boy accompanied him, he approached them.

"Gon! I never thought that you could chased me!" Fang greeted with his toothy grin. He then take a look at Killua and asked, "Well, who's this kid? He's in your age, right?"

Gon smiled and nodded. "Yes. He's my new friend, Killua. We are in same age!" he explained cheerfully. He then turn at Killua then at Fang. "Killua, this Fang. My friend that I met on the ship to Dolle. Well, although he's looks like around our age, he's two years more older than us."

Fang chuckled at Gon's comment about his age. He smiled friendly at Killua and held out his hand. "I'm Fang, nice to meet you."

Killua nodded and took Fang's hand. "Killua, nice to meet you too," he replied with a flat tone. Although he showing an innocent face, but his insticts feel something's bad. When his hand touched with Fang's, he suddenly felt something that always he feared. _ **Is he had that power...?**_ Killua thought and stared at Fang then shook his head while laughing at himself. _**That's impossible, he looks like a normal boy like us! There's nothing to be feared, Killua!**_

Meanwhile, on the other side, Fang also feel something wrong when he sneaked a look at Killua. He knows that something wrong with the white haired boy's innocent face, because behind his expression, there's something that frighten him.

"Ne, Fang!" Gon called, broken the fourteen-year-old from his thought. "I wanted to asked you if you wanted to have a race with us!" he invited, with hoping that Fang will joined them in the race.

Killua quickly back to his normal self and added, "Yeah, and the loser must buy the dinner!"

Fang flashed his toothy grin. "Sure! At least, I won't be bored out of my mind. Anyway, this phase is very boring, so this will be fun," he replied.

" _ **Yosh**_! Then, let's start!" Killua announced excitedly.

The three boys take position to sprint while they counting down together. "Ready... set... GO!" They shot forward together, trying to run out each other. Remember, with their deal? **The loser must buy the dinner**. So of course they didn't want to lose...

 _ **I can't lose with Killua and Fang or my money will wasted out to buy the dinner!**_ Gon thought.

 _ **I must win this race so I could eat as much as I want. Free! Hehehe~ this will be fun!**_ Killua flashed his michevious cat grin.

 _ **Just see, I'll defeat you two and your guys money will disappear in a hour just to buy me the dinner! Hahaha~**_ Fang smirked devillishly and laughe—devil laughed.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, on the front line, Leorio running with full force, so he could catch up with another applicants, including Kurapika. The brunette haired man already tooking of his shirt, exposing his muscled body.

"Leorio, are you okay?" Kurapika asked at her friends that sometimes could be brutal.

"Yeah! Just look at me!" Leorio replied, still running in same way and looking straight forward. "I realized that I can keep going if I don't worry about how stupid I look!" He increased his pace, leaving Kurapika behind as he said, "See you later on finish line!"

A small smile appeared on Kurapika's face. " _ **Baka**_..." she muttered under her breath before speed up, trying to catch up with Leorio.

"Hey, Leorio!" Kurapika called when she already run together with the brunette. "Can I asked you something?"

"What is it?!" Leorio grinning stupidly at Kurapika. "So, are this phase was too easy for you huh?! I told you, talking just wasting our energy you know!" he teased with half joking.

Kurapika rolled her eyes hearing Leorio repeating her words. "You stealed my words," she murmured under her breath before started, "Leorio, is that right that you want to be a Hunter just for the money?" she asked while Leorio looking down at his feets. "It wasn't right? Although we just together for two days with Gon and Fang, I know about you. Well, you might be short-tempered and not very smart." Her statement making Leorio glaring at her. Ignoring the glare, the blonde continued, "I've see many peoples that also lived for the money. But, you are different from them. Really different."

"Ck, again! Your stupid logical statement!" Leorio exclaimed, with hinting mocking on his words.

Silence between them until finally Kurapika spoke up, "The Scarlet Eyes. That's the main reason why Genei Ryodan attacked our clan."

Leorio's eyes widened and stared at the blonde with symphatic look as Kurapika continued her story, "Four years ago, the Genei Ryodan come to our homeland, Lukso Province and attacked us. The Kuruta clan is known for our unique scarlet eyes. Our eyes become scarlet when our emotions are heightened as though it is on fire. When a Kuruta is die while their eyes turned into scarlet, their eyes will become scarlet forever. The Ryodan gauged out each pairs of the eyes from the dead bodies."

"The eyes in that scarlet state is one of the seven most beautiful colors as such they have a high price in the black market. I swear I'll captured Genei Ryodan and reclaim the eyes of my clan!" Kurapika's hand balled into fist. "I already lose my sister, my friends and my clan! I don't want to lose my friends again! I need to be stronger! More stronger than before!"

 _ **So, that's explain it**_ , Leorio thought. _**His only family was his sister...**_ He then asked, "So, that's why you want to be a Hunter?"

"Indeed. If I become a professional Blacklist Hunter, I could be hired by a rich peoples and I can get the access into the black market."

"But, by doing that, you're going to throw down your pride."

"My pride wasn't nothing than my clan!"

Leorio took a glance at Kurapika once more before said, "Heh, sorry man. I don't want to get into troubles! But, my life is only for the money!"

"Don't lie to me!" Kurapika shouted.

"Heh, I don't lie to you!" Leorio shouted back trough gritted teeth.

"Are you thing that money could buy anything, Leorio?!"

"Of course! With money you just not can buy properties, but dreams, powers, and even the life of other peoples!"

Kurapika glared at Leorio when listen his words. "What did you said?! If you mentioning the Kuruta clan, I'll never forgive you!"

"Why?! I'm saying the truth of this world!" Leorio shot back while tilted his head upwards then at Kurapika. "If I have the money, my friend, Pietro, might be not die!"

Silence. Leorio didn't say anything, so as Kurapika.

"Curable disease?" Kurapika questioned, breaking the long silence between them.

"It wasn't a curable disease. But, the operation needed for it requires lots of money. After his death, I dreamed to be a doctor for the poor," Leorio started while the blonde listening carefully. "I might be naïve! I think that I could be a doctor and helped the childrens that have same disease! Then, I'll say to their parents that the treatment is free of charge! That's my dream..." A single tear escaping from Leorio's eyes. "What a joke. Turns out that to become a doctor... you need even more money! Got it? The world runs on money... so I want money!"

Kurapika smiled hearing Leorio's wise words. "I believe that you can be a great doctor one day, Leorio," she said, while Leorio blushed.

"Ye-yeah. Thanks for the support."

"Hey, whatcha ya two doing?!" Fang's voice from behind interrupted them. Looking back over their shoulders, there's Gon, Fang and Killua were running together.

"See you later on finish line," Gon said as they run pass them.

Killua then added, "Keep going, _**ossan**_!"

Leorio growled angrily and send a glare at Killua. " _ **Ossan**_ you said?! Take back those words, _**gaki**_! I'm still a teenager like you guys!"

"EEEHHH?!

All jawdropped in such an unelite position after hearing the most surprising fact of Leorio; he still a teenager...

.

.

.

"I still don't believe that Leorio's still a teenager!" Fang commented.

Killua nodded. "I thought his age's around 40s!" He then glanced at Gon that running beside him. "Gon, I never thought that you could keep up with me until this far," he commented.

" _ **Sou ka**_?! Hehe, thanks!" Gon replied with a chuckle before he asked, "Ne Killua, why you want to be a Hunter?"

"Me? I don't had interested to become a Hunter. I just heard that the Hunter Exam is very hard so I thought it's gonna be fun. But now I am sorely dissapointed," Killua replied with a loud sigh and then asked, "How about you, Gon?"

"I wanted to find my Dad, who's a legendary Hunter like someone said to me," Gon explained.

"What kind of Hunter your Dad is?" Killua asked.

"I don't know," Gon replied innocently. This make Killua burst into laughter. "Huh? Am I say something funny?"

"You're so weird! You want to find your Dad but you don't know what kind of Hunter your Dad is!" Killua stated.

"My Dad leave me behind with Mito-san, my aunt, and _**obaa-san**_ since I was young, to do his job as a Hunter. I wanted to know, why he more choosing to become a Hunter than raised me!" Gon answered with a wide smile across his face, didn't troubeled with Killua's statement.

Finally, the applicants could see the light from the end of the tunnel. Gon and Killua looked each other, before suddenly raced to the exit together.

"GOAL!" Gon and Killua shouted, passing Satotz that stood at the end of the tunnel, who take a glance on them.

"Yahoo! I won!" Gon exclaimed.

"What do you mean?! I was come here first!" Killua argued.

The two keep arguing until Satotz coughed, bringing their attention. "You two arrived at this place togehter. But, he's already arrived before you two."

Gon and Killua looking at the direction Satotz's looking at, which them surprised and shocked.

"Fang?!"

"Yo!" the blue haired boy greeted, while grinned. "Well, you two then must buy me the dinner then," he teased with a wink.

"Okay..." Gon and Killua pouted, disappointed.

One by one applicants come out from the tunnel. Leorio and Kurapika showed up few minutes later, then approached the three boys that sitting, taking some rest.

"Are we already arrived?" Kurapika asked, while glancing around. The place was surrounded by the fog, making the applicants couldn't see well.

"No, we still far away," Fang muttered under his breath, but his friends could heard him.

"Still far away?!" Gon and Killua exclaimed in disbelief.

" _ **Minna-san**_ , listen up!" Satotz called. At the same time, the tunnel was closed with a metal door that rolling down from the top. The fog then slowly disappeared, and behind the it, a swamp could be see. "This is the Numere Wetlands, also known as the Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. You must remember, that this place is home to many bizarre animals, most of them cunning, insatiable creature who deceive humans and prey upon them. Remember, _ **if you got fooled, you'll dead**_."

"Huh, how we could get fooled if we already know it?" Leorio murmured as he got into his feets.

"Don't let him fooled you!" Suddenly, a voice behind the crowd yelled. Then, a man with wearing a ripped clothes showed up from a tree and said, "Don't fall for it as that guy is lying to you! He is an impostor. He is not the real examiner, I am the real examiner!" The guy pulled what seems like a dead monkey with a face nearly identical with Satotz. All applicants surprised with that.

"What's that thing?!" Hanzo exclaimed.

"It's very looks like Satotz-san!" Gon added.

"This is a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands. They love the taste of human. However, their limbs are quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans going into the forest and team up with other animals to kill and devour them," the man—that claimed himself as the real examiner—explained. He then pointed at Satotz and looking sharply at him. "He intends to trap every single applicant in this exam!"

"It was almost," Hanzo and Leorio said in same time.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, some cards flew towards the man and struck at his body, killed him. Satotz, however, was able to catch the cards that flew towards him by his both hands.

"That settles it. Satotz, is the real examiner." Hisoka—the one of throwing the cards—flashed his usual smirk. "Any kind of Hunter would be able to catch my cards."

"I shall take that as a compliment," Satotz said and dropping the cards on the ground. "However, please refrain from attacking an examiner. If you do that again, I will be forced to report you to the association and have you disqualified," he added seriously to Hisoka.

" _ **Hai'**_ , _**hai'**_..." Hisoka replied with a playful tone, still smirking in same way.

"Now, to continue the exam. Remember, you must follow me so that you will not be deceived by the animals here in Numere Wetlands," Satotz finally announced and start walking to the mist with all applicants followed behind him closely.

After a few minutes of running, the applicants saw a line of trees in front of them signaling the entrance of to the swamp.

"We are about to enter the marsh," Satotz informed. " _ **Minna-san**_ , please make sure to stay close to me."

The mist suddenly got thicker upon entering the swamp making it hard for the applicants behind to see what is in front of them. At the same time, Killua swiftly felt an increase killing intense at the people that run behind them, especially Hisoka. Acting accordingly, Killua quickly turn at Gon.

"Gon, let's move up," Killua said to Gon, abruptly become very serious. "I have a bad feeling about Hisoka. He smells the blood."

"Okay, I understand. Then, I'll warned Fang and the others," Gon replied and look back at his three friends—although he couldn't see them—and shouted; "Fang! Kurapika! Leorio! Killua said that we should move up!"

"Fool! I would catch up since beginning if I have energy to run!" Leorio's shouting replied.

"Don't worry, Gon!" Kurapika added. "Go ahead, we're fine! We'll be right behind you!"

"But Kurapika—" Gon start protested.

"Kurapika already said we'll fine! Just go ahead!" Fang cut in, getting impatient.

Understand, Gon then signaling Killua to move up and the two boys disappeared behind the fog. While Fang, Kurapika, and Leorio were running behind with other applicants on their front, but then in a second the applicants disappeared.

"Oi, what the heck's happening on here?!" Leorio asked, start panicking.

An impatient applicant went ahead of them to see what is happening. Suddenly, a giant turtle appeared from the fog and the applicant got eaten by the turtle. The turtle has strawberries sticking on its back looking like a human head with branches that looks like human extremities.

" _ **Kirihito no Segame**_!" Fang exclaimed in surprise.

Other applicants start run away in panic, leaving Fang, Leorio, and Kurapika that stayed on their places. Start surrounded by the group of _**Kirihoto no Segame**_ , Leorio and Kurapika stepped back until they stood back to back. Whilts Fang eyeing the turtle with his sharp eyes and crouching into fighting stance...

.

.

.

On the other side, Gon and Killua run together but they already lost the track of Satotz and the other applicants. Right now, they're trying to find the examiner and catch up with the others.

"Shit, we lost their track," Killua muttered and narrowed his eyes while Gon keep looking back each thirty seconds. Killua asked; "Gon, what's wrong?"

"I'm still worried with Fang and the others," Gon murmured. "Are they could—"

"Whoaaa!" the boys screamed as they suddenly felt into a deep hole. Reaching the end of the hole, Gon and Killua opened their eyes and glancing around.

"Where are we?" Gon questioned. Their surrounding were dark, sticky, and wet.

"I think we're inside the mouth of a frog..." Killua answered after hearing a frog voices that very loud. "Man, that's very loud..."

"Whoa, so this how being eaten by a giant frog." Glancing around in awe, Gon commented innocently. Killua slapped his forehead. Gon's innocence really make him frustated, although he just know Gon for few hours.

The giant frog— _ **Machibokke**_ 's mouth grumbling and the two boys that trapped inside spitted out from the mouth along with the contents of the frog's stomach. As they landed on the ground, the _**Machibokke**_ went away by leaped like a normal frog was.

"Ew, it's stinks," Killua commented.

"I think our taste wasn't tasty," Gon joked with a grin.

Killua showed Gon a can of juice. "Well, maybe this thing help us."

"That's the juice Tonpa-san gave to us!" Gon exclaimed.

" _ **Yosh**_ , then let's go," Killua said, got into his foots followed by Gon. "We still could catch up with the others."

Killua start running again, followed closely by Gon. But, after some few steps, Gon stopped and looked back over his shoulder, felt something bad. Looking at Killua once more, he turned back and start run backwards.

 _ **I've a bad feeling about this**_ , Gon thought. _**I'm sorry Killua, but I must go to help them...**_

.

.

.

"Waaah!" Leorio screamed as a _**Kirihito no Segame**_ lunging at him. Taking a log that was near his foots, he then put a log in between the jaws of the monsters. Unfortunately, the monster carried him since he was still holding on to the log.

"Leorio!" Kurapika, feeling the urge to save her friend, jumped up and got her _**tanto**_ blades. Raising up the _**tanto**_ blades, she then struck the wooden sword at the most vulnerable part of the turtle in its head, the eyes.

"Aww!" Leorio moaned as he hit the ground. Kurapika then landed on the ground and helped him get up.

 _ **Yosh, this my chance!**_ Fang instantly disappear like a flash, it was so fast that even could leave a shadow on his last place—and no one could saw his movement. In a split second, he already appeared on one of the _**Kirihito no Segame**_ 's head and chopped it's neck. Then disappeared again—leaving another shadow behind—and just in two seconds, he already chopped the four remaining giant turtle's neck.

Fang landed on the ground smoothly along with a loud _**krak!**_ voice. After that, the five turtle that surrounding him and his two friends, have their necks cutted off.

"Whew, it's been a while since the last time I use my 'Devil Chop'," Fang uttered while staring down at his gloved hands. While Leorio and Kurapika watched the fourteen-year-old in horror.

"Anyway guys, let's go now. We already lost the others track," Fang said, bringing his two back into the reality. The trio run again while glancing around, trying to find another applicants...

.

.

Killua's smile streched as he saw another applicants along with Satotz that leading them from the place he stood on.

"Gon! We did it!" he said in relief. But, then he realized that the black haired boy wasn't together with him. He glanced around, but he didn't find Gon. Killua scratched his neck while he wondered, "Where did he gone?"

.

.

"Which way we should go?" Leorio asked as he and his two friends continues to run. In the brunette's peripheral vision, he saw a group of people were stood on the middle of the clearing.

"Guys, stop!" Leorio called, and the others stopped. He then pointed at the middle of the clearing. "Look, over there."

Getting more closer while hide behind the bushes, the trio see Hisoka was surrounded by a group of men that bringing sharp weapons.

"That's Hisoka!" Leorio hissed in fear. "What he's do?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Don't you see? He was 'playing' with those group."

"Playing?" Kurapika questioned, but the blue haired boy didn't reply.

Not being able to hear what they say, they continued watched the group attacked Hisoka simultaneously. Hisoka then draw a joker card and licked his lips. In a second, the entire attacking group suddenly died from a single swipe of Hisoka's card. Leorio and Kurapika's eyes widened in shock and horror while Fang grunted, annoyed.

"Ho~ you three that over there, come out~" Hisoka suddenly called. Fang groaned while turned at the terrified Kurapika and Leorio. They're trembling with chill in their bones when Hisoka look at them.

"Leorio, Fang, we should run now," Kurapika whispered slowly as Hisoka start approaching them. "We still not match for him. When I giving the signal, run in different ways!"

"Okay." Leorio took a deep breath, calming down himself.

"Wait..." Kurapika commanded. As Hisoka drawed a new card, the blonde teen then shouted, "NOW!" She and Leorio then split up and run into different ways, leaving Fang behind that still on his place. Kneeling down, Fang then drawing at the ground with his finger.

Hisoka smirked. "Look what I've found, a little cat~!" he said playfully.

"Meow~" Fang rolled his eyes as he purred, acted like a cat. This made Hisoka smirking even more.

"Long time no see, _**neko-chan~**_ The last time I saw you, well it was..." Hisoka stopped and put a thinking pose, still smirking in same way.

"Six months ago," Fang continued while growled angrily. "An important note to you, fucking clown; stop calling me with that stupid name!"

Without warning, Fang immediately leaped forward and clenched his fist, ready to punch Hisoka right on the face. Just right when Fang's clenched fist was right in front of Hisoka's face, he suddenly disappeared very quick, leaving a shadow behind. Hisoka then glanced behind, where Fang emerged and kicked him mid-air. With a great reflexes, Hisoka turned back and dodge the kick with his arms.

"Ck!" Fang jumped back, after performing a salto and a sly smile appeared on his face. "Heh, you still same as before, Hisoka..."

"You too. Hasn't change the trick for the first attack," Hisoka added with a smirk.

Fang was about to attack Hisoka again when his eyes caught a silhouette behind the magician, walking slowly towards them. He slapped his forehead in frustation, _ **God, why did he back?! Wanna end his life over here?!**_ It was Leorio, who come back with a pocketknife in his hand, as a weapon.

"I know this may not be my fight," Leorio murmured. "But I won't run and make a break for it!" he shouted and charged towards Hisoka, intending to beat him with the knife. He thought he hit Hisoka, but he suddenly turned to smoke.

Na-nani _ **?! How could he do that?! It's maybe possible for him to leave a shadow behind like Fang did! But, only a human with super speed and I don't see him move an inch! A super power like Fang have, maybe?!**_

Leorio glanced around as his minds keep observing the situation. He then found Hisoka stood behind him. Leorio turned back and charging at the magician, putting all his force into the attack. Hisoka swiftly avoiding the attack, and due to Leorio that putting in all his force, making him lost his balance and defenseless on his back from the attack. Hisoka—seeing his chance—was about to strike Leorio's neck until suddenly a red ball hit in his face from nowhere.

When the fog slowly disappeared, it was revealing who's the attacker. It was Gon, who had stood behind with his trusty fishing rod in his hands.

"Gon!" Fang and Leorio exclaimed.

"I... made it... on time..." Gon whispered under his heavy breath.

Hisoka choose to ignoring Leorio and start approaching Gon. He smirked when saw Gon that trying to control his breath. "What're you bringing, boy~? Is that a fishing rod? Interesting~ can I see it~?"

Gon clenched his fishing rod tightly before took a deep breath and throw the bait at Hisoka, that unfortunately didn't hit him. _**W-what?!**_ Gon start panicking, but keep attacking Hisoka. But, same as before, no attack that could hit Hisoka like before. The magician could avoid it easily.

Leorio groaned as he got into his feets. "Shit! Take this!" He took the knife that dropped on the ground and charging at Hisoka once more. When his knife was only few inch from Hisoka, the magician already punched him on the face, sending him flying and fell unconscious.

"Leorio!"

 _ **Maybe I could do that trick!**_ Gon thought. The black haired boy throw his fishing rod to make a dust screen, in order to hide his attempt.

Hisoka seems surprised with Gon's plan. _**Very similar with Fang's tactic for the first attack...**_

Gon then suddenly appeared behind Hisoka, was ready to attack him with his fishing rod but before he could do that...

"Akh!"

...Gon ended catched by Hisoka who was choking his neck.

"Hmm, good expression~" Hisoka commented with a sadistic smirk, like enjoying Gon's expression that trying to releasing his grip from his neck. "I love that expression~"

"Gon!" Fang charged towards Hisoka, and using his old tricks. But, when he was about send a punch to Hisoka, Fang seems had some hesitation. He afraid when Hisoka suddenly used Gon as the shield, so his deadly punch was hit Gon. Letting him guard down, without wasting his time, Hisoka punched the fourteen-year-old right on the chest, sending him flying behind and hit a tree behind.

Fang choked out some bloods from his mouth. " _ **Kuso**_! I let my guard down!" he uttered, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Hisoka! If you want a fight, then fight me! Don't you dare to kill my friends!"

Hisoka ignoring Fang's shouting. He turned at Gon, who still trying to escaping. Gon muttered something that he couldn't heard, and closed his eyes. Thinking Gon is already die, Hisoka's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly release his grip from Gon's neck.

Gon coughed hard as he landed on the ground. Seems his trick to escaping success. Sweat running down from his face that showing fear, eyes widened in shock when Hisoka kneeling down, with a smile—or maybe a frown on his face.

"Congratulations, you've passed," Hisoka said, which Gon confused with it. Fang the approached them, while glaring at Hisoka.

 _ **Kring! Kring!**_

Hisoka fished out his phone that rang from his pocket, which he answer it. _**"Hisoka, you must come here fast. We almost arrive to the Phase Two location,"**_ someone on the phone said. Hisoka then replied, "Okay~" and he ended the call.

"Your friend? So, you made a team to could pass this exam?" Fang mocked, crossing his arms.

"Maybe," Hisoka replied and turned at Gon and asked, "You could go by yourself to their, right?"

"Yeah..." Gon whispered under his breath. He keep watching Hisoka that walked away, before disappeared behind the woods.

"Gon! Fang!"

The boys tilted their heads towards the source of the voice. Kurapika dashed towards them with a panic expression. She then sighed in relief when saw the two was fine. "Thanks God, you two fine." But, she surprised when saw Fang and Gon tried to bringing the unconscious Leorio. "What happen with him?"

"It's a long story. We'll tell it later," Fang replied. "Anyway, anyone know the way to Phase Two location?"

"I know where. I could smell Satotz-san's perfume." Gon lead the trio. On their way, Gon and Fang explained to Kurapika what happened between them and Hisoka.

"What? You are fighting with Hisoka?" Kurapika asked, and Gon nodded. "Then, what does he meant with 'you've passed'?"

"Well, that's mean we've passed his tests. He's always act that he's an examiner," Fang explained as he growled angrily and muttering; "That guy, he even didn't change a bit!"

"Huh?" Gon and Kurapika glance at Fang with shocked expression.

"Is that means you know Hisoka?!" Kurapika asked in disbelief.

"Well, that's..." Fang scratched his back and grinned sheepishly. "Its kinda long story. I'll tell you later!"

"I've got weird expression when I fight Hisoka," Gon spoke, which made Kurapika and Fang stared at him. "When I fight him, I felt scared with him. But, on the other side, I'm getting excited when battled him! Wasn't that weird?!" he said excitedly.

"Well, that's kinda weird you know..." Fang muttered under his breath while smiling.

.

.

.

Finally, after they running for thirty minutes, the group able to re-group with the others and barely on time. The remaining applicants, now gathered in front of a huge mansion behind them.

Gon and Fang gently put down Leorio on the ground as Killua approached them.

"Guys, I never thought that you could reach this place," he said before turned angrily at Gon. "Where did you go huh?! You suddenly disappeared! I thought you already die!"

Gon grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Killua, I'm helping my friends."

"How you could reach this place?" Killua asked.

"Well, I just smelled Satotz-san's perfume," Gon replied, which Killua bulging in surprise.

"Perfume? You're really weird..." the white haired boy muttered under his breath.

"Uhh... my head..."

The four quickly approached Leorio that just gathered consciousness. The brunette slowly sat up and put a hand on his head.

"Leorio, thanks godness you're okay." Kurapika sighed in relief.

"What's really happened huh...? I couldn't remembered it," Leorio muttered, which Gon and Fang raised an eyebrow.

Kurapika leaned down and whispered to Gon and Fang, "I think we shouldn't told him what really happened..."

"I'm agree," Fang piped up, giving a thumb up while Gon nodded and handed Leorio his briefcase.

"Nothing happened, right?" Fang said and Gon nodded innocently, like nothing didn't happened. Leorio just nodded weakly and put on his shirt.

"Listen up, everyone!" Satotz clapped his hands, bringing all applicants' attention at him. "Congratulations for the 72 Hunter applicants [1] that passed the First Phase of 287th Hunter Exam! Now, the Second Phase will commence at here, Biska Forest Park. Good luck to all of you!" Satotz finished and start walking back to the swamp.

Grumbling voices of the opening gate of the mansion behind bringing all applicants attention.

The Second Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam, will be begin...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Next time, on "Our Unforgettable Adventure!"**_

 _ **"So, the Second Phase of the exam will involve cooking!"**_

 _ **"W-what?! Cooking?! You must be kidding!"**_

 _ **"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?"**_

 _ **"Geez, a really troublesome examiner."**_

 _ **"Guys, don't say those pigs were..."**_

 _ **"Okay, since nobody was able to submit the a proper pork chop, nobody passes the second phase of the Hunter Exam!"**_

 _ **"The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He is in charge of the Hunter exam, Chairman Netero."**_

 _ **"So, Menchi-kun..."**_

 _ **Episode 4: "A x Surprising x Challenge"**_

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **[1]: I don't know the official number of the applicants that passed the First Phase of the exam. So I made it 72 applicants. Well, I choose 72 because I've got 72 mark on my math test that I just received on school this morning lol**_

 _ **A/N: New chapter is here! Yosh, finished this chapter in four hours full with challenge! Readers, maybe this update maybe so long too huh. Yeah! Many homeworks from my teacher and the exam week was about to started! Man, sometimes I hate the real world...**_

 _ **Okay, maybe this chapter didn't had many difference from the first one, just changing the Fang VS Hisoka part when they faced the Kirihito no Segame (the giant turtle with strawberry on it's back. It's official name from the anime: HXH 2011 episode 5) I also hinting Fang's nen on this chapter, could you tell it? XD**_

 _ **Btw, today's March 3rd right? (looking calendar) Oh yeah, today's March 3rd! Then...**_

 _ **OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU GOZAIMASU, LEORIO PALADIKNIGHT!**_

 _ **Wish you all the best! I'll keep supporting you, as you're my second favorite character in HXH! Fighting, onii-san!**_

 _ **See ya on next chapter and happy birthday to Leorio,**_

 _ **Blaze**_


	4. Chapter 4

Our Unforgettable Adventure

By: BlazingCourage

 **Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

Hunter x Hunter 2011 Anime Rewritten Version

Rating T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor (a bit), Romance (future chapters)

* * *

 **Episode 4**

 **"A x Surprising x Challenge"**

 _ **.:Biska Forest Park, Second Phase of 287th Hunter Exam Location, January 1st:.**_

As Satotz start walking back towards the swamp, leaving the 72 remaining Hunter Exam applicants that passed the First Phase of the exam, a grumbling voice from the opening gate of the mansion behind gathered all applicants' attention.

What they saw inside the mansion really surprised them, as they was not expecting the scene that greeted them when the gate opened.

Dozens of tables with variety cooking utensils and spices ingredients lined up neatly in the large mansion yard. The mansion that could be seen from outside of the wall stood behind the yard.

"I've a bad feeling about this," Fang whispered to Killua.

The white haired kid give him a nod in respond. "Yeah. Me too..."

A young woman with green hair and wearing a very minim clothes, sit in a couch in front of the mansion door, with a big guy that stood behind her. Looks like they're the examiners for the Second Phase.

"Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" the girl asks with a bright smile, arms spread out on the couch she sat on. All applicants entered the mansion and gathered in front of the mansion.

"Welcome. First of all, congratulations for passing the First Phase," she greeted friendly. "I am Menchi, the examiner of Second Phase."

"And, my name's Buhara, another examiner," the big guy behind Menchi introduced himself.

As Buhara introduced himself, suddenly the applicants head a very loud grumbling voice. Not knowing where it came from, all applicants become aware by thinking that something monstrous come out from the Numere Wetlands.

Menchi and Buhara seems to be unconcerned though.

"You must be hungry huh?" Menchi asked as she looked back over her shoulder at Buhara.

"I'm starving..." Buhara whined.

Menchi sighed and rose from her seat and announced, "Then, you have it guys! The Second Phase of the exam will involve..." She let her words hanged up, making the applicants curious. "COOKING!" she shouted with pointing her index finger towards applicants direction.

"WHAT?!" Gon and co. shouted together while gaping in disbelief. Okay, they wasn't the only one who gaping stupidly.

"W-what?! Cooking?! You must be kidding!" an applicants exclaimed.

"Oi! What that's mean for?!" Todo shouted. "We come over here to take the Hunter Exam! Why do we have to cook?!"

"Yeah! I'm agree with him!" another applicants added.

Menchi pointing at herself with thumb. "Because, we're the _**Gourmet Hunters**_!" she exclaimed proudly.

Menchi's exclamantion took nearly some seconds before mostly all of the applicants exploded into laughter, thinking that her explanation and the Second Phase challenge is only a joke.

Menchi sighed and looked trying control her temper by twitching her eyebrow. It hasn't been 5 minutes and they're already bothering her. Buhara couldn't help but look at her worriedly.

"So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to _**make**_?" Todo asked, his voices hinting a mocking.

"Buhara..." Menchi called.

Buhara stepped forward, which each step resulting a slight vibration around. "The required ingredient is pork," he start explaining. "You're free to use meat from any species of the Biska Forest pigs. You have to use the ingredients that we prepared already on here to prepare the pork and you only pass if we both find it delicious."

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it?" Menchi added harshly. "When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

"Okay, okay. I'm understand," Todo said, waving slightly his hand with an underestimate look at the Gourmet Hunters. "Just start the exam."

"Then, the Second Phase of the exam..." Buhara raised his right hand. "Starts now!" he slapped his abdomen, which made a really loud voice that sounded like a gong.

Everyone made a mad dash towards the forest to catch themself the pigs.

As the applicants leaving, Menchi turned at Buhara with slight smirk. " _ **Any species of the Biska Forest pigs**_?" she repeated. "Heh, your bad habits again. You sometimes could be cruel huh..."

Buhara also smiled. "Choosing the ingredients is my jobs," he argued.

"But, there's only one species in Biska Forest right?"

"Positive."

.

.

Meanwhile, in the deep woods, Satotz watching carefully the applicants with telescope while he's sat in top of a tree.

"Hmm, with the Gourmet Hunters, Menchi and Buhara choosen as the examiner, this phase will be hard," Satotz said to himself and lowered his telescope. "Five applicants. No, it's depends on the test Menchi gave."

.

.

"Geez, a really troublesome examiner."

Fang keep muttering those words while he and the group walked around the forest while trying to look for the pigs.

"I wonder if cooking is the part of being a hunter," Killua commented, tucking his hands into pocket whilst he bringing his skateboard with his right hand.

Leorio shrugged. "We just need to catch the pigs and cook it, right? It must be easy," he said simply.

"I think it wasn't very easy like you think, Leorio," Kurapika said.

As the group reached the hill, Gon stopped and glancing around. He then look at the hill and slid down the hill. Killua grinned when he saw Gon and followed him behind, while he shouting, "Yahooo!"

Fang flashed his famous toothy grin. "Looks like fun!" he said excitedly and give a quick glance at Leorio and Kurapika that only stood at their place before slidding down the hill.

Leorio and Kurapika just give a glance each other and couldn't do anything but following the young boys. The fun, however, came to an end when Gon stopped in his tracks.

"Whoaaa! Gon, watch out!" Killua yelled as he tried to stop slidding down. But, he ended up bumping into Gon's back.

"Waaah! Killua!" Fang yelped in surprise and ended up bumping into the white haired kid's back. Leorio and Kurapika also ended up bumping into each other's back.

"Gon! What the heck are you doing?!" Killua complained and glared at his friend. "You broke the fun—mpphhh!" He stopped when Gon put a hand on his mouth.

"Shhh! Shut up, Kill!" Gon hissed, look at the group behind and put his index finger in front of the lips, signalling them to be quiet.

"Over there," the black haired boy whispered, pointing at the middle of the clearing.

"What?" Leorio questioned with a bit loud voice, scratching his chin.

 _ **Pletak!**_

A hit landed smoothly on Leorio's head. "What're you doing, Kurapika?!" Leorio roared, glared at Kurapika.

"Quiet!" the blonde hissed quetly while glaring back at the brunette.

"The pigs," Gon said, interrupting the argument that could become the World War III anytime sou anywhere [1].

In the middle of the clearing, they could saw a group of pigs. But, what made them surprised is when they realized the pigs was much bigger than usual with big snouts. And, they're eating something that supposed to be the dead animals and bones. The group just watched them in horror.

"Eh?! They're eating bones and... dead animals...?!" Fang whispered with his eyes widened in shock.

Leorio gulped nervously as a pig looked at their direction. "Guys, don't say those pigs were..."

 _ **Crack!**_

"GROAAAAA!"

"CARNIVORE!" All shouted as they quickly jumping into their feets and run as fast as they could when the pigs roared and the group got chased by the rampaging giant pigs.

"As I expected!" Fang moaned as he looked back over his shoulder and yelped in fear. "There's no such a normal animals over here! All was abnormals like in Numere Wetlands!"

"Like _**Kirihito no Segame**_?!" Leorio piped up, remembered when they're attacked by a group giant turtles.

"Or maybe _**Mabokke**_?!" Killua added, briefly recalled when he and Gon got swalowed by the giant frog.

"It's _**Machibokke**_ , Killua!" Gon corrected his friend's statement.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Any abnormals animals that you mentioned is the example!"

Kurapika start thinking, "I think that their big and pointier snouts are used as a protection or weapon for them to—"

"This not the time for hearing your stupid, annoying, irrational, and illogal speech, Kurapika!" Leorio cutted her with a panic tone.

On other side, the rest of the applicants began to wonder why the ground began to shake and their question was answered when the stampede approached them. They also ran, to safe their lives from the angry pigs.

"Take this!" Todo lifted a big boulder and throw at one of the rampaging pigs. However, the boulder was hit the pig's snout and crashed into small pieces. "What the—?!"

Same thing also happened to Hanzo. He tried to stop the pigs by throwing his _**shuriken**_ , but it was no use. " _ **Ara**_?!"

"What kind of these pigs are?!"

.

.

"Great Stamp, the most dangerous pig species in the world and their habitats is on here, Biska Forest," Buhara said as he looking at the forest that was just like the war area. "The Great Stamp has bigger and pointier snout. They use their big snouts for the weapon when charge. You can be their dinner if you're to slow."

Menchi lowered her telescope after she watched an applicants hitted by the Great Stamp's snout. "You're to sadist with ordered them to use pork," she pointed out with a sigh.

"I hope there's not anybody that die," Buhara said.

Again, Menchi just sighed while took out her knives and juggled it and muttered, "I hope so."

.

.

 _ **I must find a way to stop them**_ , Gon thought as he pulled his fishing rod from his bag. Stop running, he stood at the clearing, waiting for the pigs.

"Here it come!" he shouted to himself as he saw a Great Stamp run towards his direction. Gon jumped and raised his fishing rod, trying to hit the pig. But before his fishing rod could touch the pig's skin, he got butted by the pig and fell backwards.

Gon jumped as the pig charging towards him and it ended up bumping into an apple tree. Some apples fell on the pig's forehead and it seems like the pig got disoriented.

 _ **Bingo! It's weakness is on the forehead!**_ Gon jumped high, passing the pig and hit it's forehead with his fishing rod very hard. Resulting the pig fainted. " _ **Yatta**_!"

Fang—who was stood in top of a tree in order to avoid the rampaging pigs that attacking him—watched Gon and he flash a grin. " _ **Souka**_. Their weak point is on their forehead," he murmured. Fang then jumped down and hit the pig's forehead with his gloved hands. The pig cried in pain before fainted.

Kurapika who also watched them smiled. "So, that's explain it. Their big snouts are used to protect their weak point, their forehead," she supplied as she reached her _**tanto**_ blade.

.

.

Buhara glanced at the mansion gate, where crowd of applicants has back with bringing the Great Stamp. "Hoo, that's pretty fast," he commented with a smile.

Meanwhile, Satotz that still on his place continued watching the applicants with his telescope. "Hmm, this year candidats is pretty skilled. Also, there's many rookies with big potential skill to be the Hunter," he murmured slowly before lowered his telescope and sighed. "But, the real trouble will start from here..."

The applicants that already have what they need back to their station and start grilling the giant pig with the utilities that already prepared on each tables.

"Okay, so we must cook this pigs?" Gon questioned as he put the giant pig on his table. His table is between Killua and Fang's table while Leorio and Kurapika's station was behind them.

Fang sighed as he put his head on the table. "Honestly, I can't cook this thing..."

"Me too," Leorio spoke, sighing heavily.

"Hey, don't give up!" Gon exclaimed, his smile streched. "I don't really know how to cook, though. But, I'll keep trying!"

Kurapika smiled at Gon's comment. "Then, I'll go help you two," she offered the help, which Fang respond with a wide smile while Leorio nod as he divert his view, try to hide his pink cheeks.

" _ **Maa**_ , because Gon already said that, I'll try my best," Killua said, tooking a fork from his table and raised it. "Some ideas already come into my minds!"

" _ **Yosh**_! Let's do this guys!"

"Yeah!"

.

.

One and half hours has passed since the start of the Second Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam. The challenge of cooking from the Second Phase examiners made the exam applicants found it a bit hard, but they tried their best to passed to the next phase.

One by one, the applicants have finished roasting their giant pigs, and the last things that they need to do is presented their works to Menchi and Buhara.

Todo was the first person that presented his pork chop to the Gourmet Hunters. He confidently stepped into the front of the mansion door or maybe on this phase could be called 'podium', which Menchi and Buhara already waiting.

Todo put the plate on the table and said confidently, " _ **Saa**_ , try my dish and sent me to the next phase!"

"Okay, judge time~" Menchi announced and she give a glance at Buhara.

Buhara took a big bite on Todo's pork chop and he raised an 'O' sign. However, Menchi that didn't try a bit simply raised a 'X' sign.

"Huh?! What the heck?!" Todo snapped angrily. "You even haven't try my dish!"

"The pork is over-cooked," Menchi commenting his dish. "The meat's too hard and their textures is ruined. You fail!"

"Shuck!" the wrestler muttered angrily and heading back to his table.

The next one who presented his dish is the _**shinobi**_ , Hanzo. With a great confidence he walked to the podium with bringing a plate of pork chop.

"I bet my dish must be delicious!" Hanzo exclaimed confidently and put the plate on the table. "Enjoy!" he crossed his arms across the chest while smiled at himself.

Buhara, like before, raised an 'O' sign after took a big bite on Hanzo's pork chop. But, Menchi just raised the 'X' sign without tasting a bit.

"Heee?!" Hanzo was surprised. "What the—?!"

"The outside is cooked, but the inside still a bit raw," Menchi commented. "The flame is too big so it's ruined the pork flavor. Fail!"

Others applicants already tried their luck and ended up same like Hanzo and Todo. No one of them has passed.

Menchi twitching her eyebrow angrily. _ **Gosh, all of this idiot guys just cooking lightly and act like a knowledgeable guy! They think who they are...?!**_ , she thought annoyed.

Gon and his team watched another applicants that tried their lucks. But, till now there's anybody that passed from 35 applicants that tried.

"Man, 35 applicants and still nobody passed?" Fang commented as he put his hands behind his head. "As I thought, such a troublesome examiner!" he muttered under his breath.

"And, 'till now Menchi still hasn't try anybody's dish," Leorio added as he observed the situation.

Their attentions' brought by Menchi's shouting from her seat, " _ **Chotto**_! You guys! Is there anybody that could presented a proper pork chop to us?!"

Kurapika snapped her fingers as she realized something. "I get it!"

"What's that?!" Gon and Fang asked together with a hopeful face.

"Did you find something?" Leorio asked and approached her table.

"Okay guys, listen up. At first, Menchi told us that she and Buhara will evaluate our works more than taste right?" Kurapika start explaining, and her three friends nodded. "Then, Buhara also explaining that we must use ingredients on here. With their explanation, I can draw the conclusion that they only judge our works in terms of originality and creativity!"

"Originality and creativity?" Fang repeated, before flashing his familiar grin. "Hmm... I've think something 'bout that."

"Me too... Something that maybe different huh," Leorio continued, put his fingers that making a gun on his chin. Usual Leorio's thinking pose.

"Something creative huh..." Gon murmured with a grin across his face.

Okay, just hope that the trio guys didn't thinking something that really weird to put on their dishes...

.

.

" _ **Saa**_! How about _**my**_ pork chop?!" Leorio exclaimed proudly as he presented his porks, that well... rather awkward.

If you looked from the side, it might be like a normal pork. But, if you looked at the top, Leorio has put a decoration; a miniature of Hunter Association flag.

Let's see Menchi's reaction...

"WHAT THE HECK YOU THINK WITH THIS WEIRD STUFF?!" she shouted angrily as he throw Leorio's pork behind.

Leorio come back to his station while grumbling, "Too weird, this is too damn annoying, that's what!"

" _ **Yosh**_ , next one is mine!" Gon proclaimed and walked to the podium with his pork. He put the plate on the table and said to the Gourmet Hunters, "Menchi-san, Buhara-san. Please try my dish!"

Gon has put some decorations that pretty awkward, too... He put some flower decoration on his pork. What the heck? Okay, how's Menchi reaction...?

"THIS ALSO SAME LIKE BEFORE!" Menchi scowled and throw Gon's dish at the air.

Gon walked back while scratching his neck and smile sheepishly. "Hehe, looks like today wasn't my luck..."

Next one to came ahead was Fang. His pork was totally burned but he putting some fruits to hide the pork burnt. As he presented his dish, he tried to looks like usual, calm and cool. While he keep hoping that Menchi didn't realized his pork that just like had cooked in hell.

Menchi take a look for a while at his dish before she narrowed her eyes. Bingo, she realized Fang's burned pork behind the decoration.

"THIS LOOKS HORRIBLE!" she shouted, throwing the blue haired boy's food in the air.

Fang sighed and walked back to his station. "I wasn't best at cook either..." he said sadly to the group.

Kurapika presented her dish after Fang's turn. She breathed slightly as she put her food on the table.

"Finally, there's a pork that looks delicious," Menchi commented her dish. Kurapika prepared her pork differently with cutting the meat in portions and stuffing pineapples, tomato, and lettuce in between the cuts making it look like a sandwich with the meat as the bread.

Kurapika hold her breath when Menchi took a bite on her pork chop. _**She judge the applicants works by their originality and creativity, also with the utilities that they already prepared on the table**_ , she thought as she watched carefully. _**In other words, the taste wasn't very important!**_

"YUCKS! FAIL!" Kurapika's thought broken by Menchi's shouting about her dish.

"EH?!" she almost jumped in surprise.

Menchi stare sharply at the blonde. "Originality and creativity is important! But, the taste was the most important point, you know!" she scowled. "You even not better than #403!"

 _ **Jleb!**_

Menchi's last words is just like a knife that stabbing Kurapika's heart. She walked back to her station weakly while Leorio mocking at her, "Haha~ So you also fail huh?"

"Not better than #403..." Kurapika muttered under her breath as she looked at Leorio's number badge, #403.

After a few more minutes of judging time, looks like it's nearly the end of the Second Phase.

Buhara let out a loud burp and patted his expanded stomach. "I'm stuffed!" he proclaimed, throwing the last pig bone behind him with the rest of them.

"I'm stuffed, too!" Menchi exclaimed. She then rose from her seat and announced, "Okay, since nobody was able to submit the a proper pork chop, nobody passes the second phase of the Hunter Exam! The Second Phase of the exam, end!"

Her announcement was met with disbelief and anger from some applicants.

 _ **Brak!**_

All attention headed towards Todo that wrecked his table by punching it with bare fist.

"You asked for pork," he barely manages to say. "So we risked our lives to—"

Menchi cut him off, "I said to prepare dishes we both find delicious. None of you made anything remotely delicious. You all did almost the same thing," she explains, her eyes averting to every applicants surrounding her. "There was no effort made... just when I thought someone actually tried, they only changed the appearance. I'm positive none of you took cooking seriously!"

Hanzo huffed. "Pork dishes are all the same..." he mumbles.

Menchi heard him and then she sprint at him and grabbed Hanzo by collar as she yanking him.

"Same you say? Try to say that again brat! Damned rookies like you couldn't do anything but simply commenting without trying a bit!" she yells just right in front of Hanzo's face. "Just say it once more! Any more of crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your fucking ass and knock your teeth out!"

While Menchi kept shouting at Hanzo, Buhara looked at her worriedly and sighing.

Menchi finally calmed down and back to her seat. "In other words, you're not worthy to become a Hunter."

"I absolutely refuse to accept this!" Todo cut her in, glared furiously at the female Hunter. "I took the Hunter Exam in order to being a Blacklist Hunter! I won't let a mere Gourmet Hunters to decide my fate!"

"Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunters this year... better luck next year," Menchi shot back.

Todo, having enough of this, turning red and charged at the examiner. "Enough you bastard!" He didn't get far when Buhara doing an unbelievable and awesome punch at the wrestler and sent him flying over to the wall and crashing into it.

"Buhara, don't interfere," Menchi said at the big man, that frowned at her.

"If I don't interfere, you might be could kill him," Buhara replied.

"Let me clarify this for those who does not believe that Gourmet Hunter can become a _**'real'**_ Hunter," Menchi said as she took out six knives, and walked down the steps. "We frequently venture into dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some sort of martial art." As she explaining, she start juggling the six knives.

"You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from being a Hunter!" Menchi exclaimed as she pointed at the applicants with her knives.

 _ **"That said. It would be excessive to fail every single applicant."**_

All titled their head upwards at the voice. An airship with Hunter Association symbol on it flying above them. They then saw someone jump out from the aiship. The person landed in the middle of the field, creating a large crate and being covered from by a dust cloud. Out of the dust, came an old man with white hair sticking up on his head and a beard that looks like a tail of a dog wearing a Japanese geta and a white robe.

"Who's that old geezer?" an applicants asked.

Menchi gasped when she saw the old man and stepped forward. "The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He is in charge of the Hunter Exam, Chairman Netero," she explained.

The old man—Chairman Netero, walked out from the crate as he remove the dust from his clothes. "Well, I'm just worked behind the scenes. I only take actions when there's an issue, just like this," he start explaining. "So Menchi-kun... you failed all the applicants because of their reluctance to try new things?" he asked while eyes fell on the Menchi's exposed body parts.

Fang and Leorio sweatdropped when they realized where Netero's eyes looks on while Kurapika and Killua sighed heavily while thought, _**Perverted old man...**_ Just like the others. Whislt Gon only look at his friends confusingly and scratched his neck, not understanding what happened.

"No Sir... I lost my cool when one of the applicants insulted the Gourmet Hunters and I made the exam more harder then necessary..." Menchi replied.

"So, you know this exam was unacceptable?" Netero said.

" _ **Hai'**_... when cooking is involved, I lose control. When someone insulted my craft I felt a blow to my pride hence I deliberately made the exam harder," Menchi said. "I am unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as an examiner but please redo the Second Phase of the test!"

"Hmm, but it's going to be hard to find examiner in a short time..." the Chairman stated, thinking a while before he suggested, "How about this? I'd like you to continue serving as the examiner but you have to participate in the exam as well. Is that acceptable?"

Gon and his friends wondering what Netero mentioning, same as like the others.

"I am certain that with you joining them the applicants will have an easier time accepting the results," Netero continued.

Menchi thought for a few minutes before a wide innocent smile found on her face. "That's true!" she exclaimed excitedly. "All right everyone! The new challenge will be boiled eggs!"

The applicants thought is easy as everyone know how to boil an egg.

"Chairman, would you be able to take us to Mt. Split In-Half?" Menchi asked turning at the Chairman.

Netero smiled. "I already predict you'll ask this. Alright, just take a seat on my airship," he announced.

The applicants walked in into the airship and the Chairman then boarding the airship.

Fang—who is the last one to enter the airship—close the airship door behind him before Netero boarding his airship. He was about to go after his friends when he suddenly felt a hand tapped slowly his head from behind. He tensed and was ready to attack when he heard a familiar voice in whisper,

"Hey, slow down. It's me."

Fang looked back over his shoulder, and saw number #44, Hisoka, stood behind him with his usual smirk.

"How's you do, _**neko-chan**_ ~?" the magician asked with a playful tone.

"Grrr! Stop calling with those stupid name!" Fang growled and let Hisoka's hand go from his head before backed. "What do you want huh?" he asked rudely, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I wonder why you're so rude with me~" Hisoka said, still smirking in same way. "Well, I only want to tell you one thing."

The fourteen-year-old raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked curiously, his anger turned into curiousity.

"Your mood can change very quick huh..." Hisoka muttered.

"Whatever."

Just right after Fang say that, Hisoka suddenly emit his killing aura that surrounding him. His usual poker face turned into creepy, dark face.

"Don't you dare to touch Gon," Hisoka threatened him with a scary tone. "From now; he's mine..."

Fang looked up at Hisoka. Rather than running in fear or showing a terrified face, his face still show a calm looking face and sighed.

" _ **Maa**_ , I don't care anything if Gon is your next target or whatever it is," Fang said, shrugging slightly before walked away. "But, Hisoka..." He stopped, turn at the magician with a killing aura surrounding him.

" _ **Don't. You. Dare. To. Hurt. My. Friends. Till. They're. Ready**_ ," he said slowly with full emphasis in his words. "If you do so—" He took a can of juice from his jacket pocket. He then slowly clenched it and when he opened his palm, the can already turned into dust. "You know what will happen if you do, right?"

Hisoka stop emit his killing aura, followed by Fang. " _ **Wakatta**_ ~ Then, why we don't have a deal?" Hisoka suggested, which Fang raised an eyebrow in respond.

"Deal? What deal?"

Hisoka raised a finger pointing at Fang. "You can still have Gon and his friends, and I will not do anything with them," he explained before pointing at himself. "But, when he already become a ripe fruit, then he's mine. Understand?"

The blue haired boy waving his hand, sighed annoyed. "Whatever. I already say that I don't care 'bout you business," he murmured as he walked away with his hands tucked into his jacket pockets. He give a quick glance at Hisoka who had a wide smirk on his face, waving at him like a stress or crazy guy.

 _ **I wonder if he's a psychopath or sociopath**_ , Fang thought with a small frown. _**Although I'm a bit sure that he's more likely a pedofilia guy...**_

* * *

 _ **.:Mt Split In-Half, January 1st:.**_

After the air trip for 30 minutes, the applicants could see the Mt. Split In-Half. The airship then landed on top of the mountain, which there's a crevice between the mountain. Applicants then come out from the airship followed by Menchi and Netero behind.

"Now everyone, look down there," Menchi start explaining as she step forward near the crevice. She then pointing at a web down there. "Down there, you can see the Spider Eagle's web."

As Menchi explaining, a very strong updraft wind came out from the crevice. The force was so strong that making Todo that was leaning forward fell backwards.

"Look down below the web," Menchi continued. "Can you see it? Those are Spider Eagle's eggs. They build their webs in deep ravines like this to protect it from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult to obtain."

"Those eggs are also known as dream eggs," Netero added, suddenly appeared next to Menchi.

Menchi took a few steps back, letting her to get a good run and jump.

Todo look at her in disbelief and surprise. "Wait! Are you honestly expecting us to jump down just to get an egg?" he asked. Didn't answering him, Menchi then run and jumped into the gap.

"That's mean you'll got yourself killed..." Leorio commented as he gulped and looked down.

But then, his comment drew down after he and the others saw Menchi grasp on the web and stayed for few moments, like waiting for perfect timing. As the wind start blewing from the cravine, she let her grasp released and catched the egg. The applicants thought she die or what but then she rode the updraft to come back to the top of the mountain.

"So, that's how you got the egg," Menchi explained, showing the egg in her hand. "You must—"

" _ **Ikuzo**_!"

Menchi stopped her words when she saw five figures run past her. Gon, Killua, Fang, Kurapika and Leorio then jumped down to the grap, finally finding something fun to do.

Their gestures was followed by another applicants that also getting excited, even with Menchi hasn't finish explaining yet.

All grasped on the webs, waiting for good timing to jump off.

" _ **Yosh**_! Let's take the egg and boil it!" Killua said and was about to release his grasp, but Gon was able to stop him.

"Wait, Killua!" Gon exclaimed. "Just wait 'till another updraft come."

Two candidats that getting impatient jumped down. They was able to get the eegs but with the updraft that wasn't blew, they ended up fell and of course... die.

"I think we must waiting like Menchi did. The updraft didn't come everytime," Leorio concluded.

Suddenly, the webs start to broken because over-weighted with many applicants that holding on it. Some applicants that didn't had any choices just jumped down and ended up fell down.

"Gon! How long we must wait?!" Fang yelled, looked at the webs that almost totally broken.

Gon has his eyes closed, focusing on the air's smell. Sniffing the air once more, his eyes opened wide as he shouted, "NOW!"

All released their grasp and catch for the eggs. The updraft blew again as they got their eggs, and they could come back to the top by rode the updraft.

"Yeah!" Gon and co. shouted in excicement as they jumped to the ledge, holding up their eggs.

Netero and Menchi than looked at Todo and remaining applicants that didn't jumped down with them. From their faces, the two Hunters know that they've a big hesitation to jump down.

"So, we got 43 applicants that pass?" Netero asked, turning at Menchi.

The female Gourmet Hunters answered with nod and smile. "Right."

.

.

.

Sunset scene could see clearly from the top of Mt. Split In-Half. The applicants enjoyed watching the sunset while having themselves the Spider Eagle's eggs, or also known as Dream Eggs.

"Mmm, just like the name!" Fang commented as he took a bite on his boiled egg. "This is very delicious!"

"I'mh agreewh! (I'm agree!)" Killua added with his mouth full of egg. "Thiwh egf rheallyh (This egg really)— uhuk! Uhuk!" Unfortunately, he ended up choked by his own food.

Kurapika sighed as she slowly tapping Killua's back. "Don't talk while eating, Killua," she told the white haired kid, that just nodded with a sheepish grin.

Gon chuckled at his friend's gesture when saw Todo that didn't jump with them to got the eggs, just watching them with a disappointed look. Gon choose to approached him.

"Ne Todo-san!" Gon called, which the older man looked back at him. "Try this! It was very delicious!" he said offering him his own egg.

Todo at first was surprised with the young boy's act, but then he take the offered egg and took a bite at it. "Wow! This very delicious!" he exclaimed with a surprised and awe look.

Menchi that still talking with Netero, saw the interaction between Gon and Todo, and approached the two. A smile appeared across her face as she watched Todo.

"Now, you believe it right?" Menchi asked to Todo. "We, the Gourmet Hunters, risk our lives in order just to find the ingredients like that."

Todo give an apology look at her. He then bowing slightly at her and said, "I'm apologize for my rude words about the Gourmet Hunters. I'll try on next year's Hunter Exam."

Menchi smiled at him. "Good point."

Gon put an innocent smile when watch the two. Looking at the sunset, he felt a little thankful to be able to took the Hunter Exam. Looks like his choice this time is not wrong...

43 applicants has passed the Second Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam. Now, the Third Phase of the exam will be start soon...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Next time, on "Our Unforgettable Adventure"!**_

 _ **"We will arrive at the Third Phase exam location at 8 AM."**_

 _ **"I suggest you two to keep steady."**_

 _ **"Their jobs? Well, they're an assassins."**_

 _ **"My other jobs is to keep you two with Leorio and Kurapika away from Hisoka."**_

 _ **"Is that mean, we're enemies cause you come from a family that was my family's biggest rival?"**_

 _ **"Do you want to disturb my rest, Tonpa the Rookie Crusher?"**_

 _ **"So, kids, wanna play some games?"**_

 _ **Episode 5: "Showdown x On the x Airship!"**_

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **[1]: That was actually the one of the lyrics of Neferpitou's character song, Oh MY! I recommend this song to you, 'cause her voice was actually pretty good :D But well, Kurapika's song (Hi Ni Moeru Hitomi, lit. Eyes Burning Scarlet) and with Yakusoku no Uta (The Song of Promise) sung by Gon, Killua, Hisoka and Kuroro also very good to heard.**_

 _ **A/N: Chapter 4 is here! This chapter actually wasn't took really much time for me to finish it, but I changed it many times cause I want some different from the original show. And, the reason why I am updated it today cause I've many exams. *sigh* Sometimes I hope that Digital World or Hunter World is real, so I can escape to Digi-World or becoming a Hunter so I don't need to have a school XD Anyway, thank you so much for the last chapter reviewer!**_

 _ **michaelzaoldyeck: Thank you :D Here's the new chapter that you've been waiting for.**_

 _ **D-King: Wow! Thanks for already reviewed 3 chapters! Hehe, yeah maybe chapter 2 is too similar with the original show XD The OC will be appear soon!**_

 _ **Last words guys and girls, like another author, please... don't be a silent reader. I need REVIEW so I know if you like my story or not. Any REVIEW including IDEAS, fanfic REQUEST, CRITIQUES and anything, I'll appreciate it very much...**_

 _ **P.S: "Digimon Adventure The Next" will updated on Tuesday! :D**_

 _ **See ya on next chapter,**_

 _ **BlazingCourage aka Blaze**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Unforgettable Adventure**

 **By: BlazingCourage**

 **Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

 **A Hunter x Hunter 2011 Anime Rewritten Version**

 **Rating T**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Humor (a bit), Romance (future chapters)**

* * *

 **Episode 5**

 **"Showdown x On the x Airship!"**

 _ **.:Chairman's Netero Airship, January 1st:.**_

The Second Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam has end with 43 applicants made it pass to the next phase. Now, they're heading to the site of the Third Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam by riding the Hunter Chairman—Netero's airship.

After they off from the Mt. Split In-Half, the 43 applicants were gathered in one of the meeting halls inside the airship. Chairman Netero was in there, accompanied by the bean guy from the First Phase that giving the applicants number badges.

"Ah, where should I must start first?" Netero muttered while scratching his beard, resulting whole applicants sweatdropped and muttering something in unison while the bean guy sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Sir, I think you should introduce yourself first," the bean guy whispered to the Chairman.

"Ah, that's right," Netero replied, looking at the shorter man before looked back at the applicants. He cleared his throat before finally spoke up, "Ah, allow me to introduce myself to the 43 remaining applicants."

"My name is Isaac Netero, the Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee. And, you maybe remembered Beans, my secretary. He was the one who gave you your number badges at the First Phase site," Netero said and staring at Beans who bowed slightly when the Chairman mentioning his name.

The Chairman then continued, "Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the Final Phase of the exam, but due to the Second Phase issue..." he paused and giving a stare towards the applicants. The tension from the applicants start rose higher as the Chairman keep staring at them. Excitement from the remanining Hunter-to-be rose trough the roof.

A smirk formed across Netero's face when he felt the tension between the applicants. "Hoo, I'm liking this atmosphere," he muttered before his smirk change into a grin. He then continued, "So, I think I'll stick around you guys for the rest of the trip."

" _ **Minna-san**_ , we are scheduled to arrive at the Third Phase location at 8am tomorrow. During the trip, you're free to do anything as you want until you are contacted," Beans announced. "If you hungry, you'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. The dining hall is just next to this hall. And, you are also welcome to get some rest at the cabins. There is 5 cabins that located in east side."

Hearing the announcement making the applicants felt relieved. After a day full of challenges that draining their energy, finally they were given some time to regain their strength and wits.

"Okay, enjoy yourself!" Netero announced, and the crowd dismissed from the meeting hall. Some are heading to the dining hall to get themselves something to ate, whislt some of them went to the cabins to get some rest. Only few applicants that still staying in the meeting hall, chatting with another applicants or watching the view from the sky.

"Hey, Gon!" Killua approached the black haired kid that just glance outside the hall windows. "Let's explore this airship! Maybe we can find something fun to do!" he invited.

Gon's boring expression replaced with an excited face. "You're right! Then, let's go now!" He and Killua then dashed off from the room, leaving their three friends that just stayed in there, didn't know what they'll do now.

Fang looked up at his two older friends. "So, what we'll do now?" he asked, tucking his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Well, I think I'll go and take some rest. I'm really tired," Leorio replied. He was about to say something again when he and Kurapika's attention dragged by loud growling voice. They give a confuse glance to each other before they looked at the source of the voice.

Fang grinned sheepishly and scratched his chin. "Um, well... I guess we must go and grab some foods first," he said, his two older friends couldn't help but sighed and nodded.

The trio then depart from their places and was about to heading to the dining hall when someone suddenly called them. They looked back and saw (annoying) Tonpa chased after them.

"Hey, wait up guys!" Tonpa called.

Fang grunted and put an annoyed face, Leorio put an annoyed face, and Kurapika couldn't help but sighed.

"So, what do you want again, Mr Veteran?" Leorio said with a groan as Tonpa approached them.

Tonpa raised a finger. "Well, I'll give you guys some advice while we're on this airship," he started. "That Beans guy told us that we're free to do anything that we want to do in this airship until we contacted. But, from my experience after taking the exam for 35 times, that just little tricks to fooled us, especially for the rookies."

Kurapika raised an eyebrow as she questioned, "Little tricks?"

"The Third Phase of the exam might be held in this airship," Tonpa concluded.

"WHAT?!" Leorio and Fang yelled in unison, their eyes bulging in horror at Tonpa. "The Third Phase might be held in this airship?!"

The applicants with number badge #16 nodded in respond. "Yeah, so I hope you remember this advice; I suggest you guys to keep steady, if you don't want to ended up take the next year's exam."

Leorio put his hands into the pockets as he murmured, "I'll keep that on my mind."

"Yeah, thanks for the little advice Tonpa-san," Kurapika added, before she with Leorio leaving the meeting hall to the dining hall.

Fang nodded in respond before he leaving the meeting hall room, leaving Tonpa that put a wide devilish smirk across his face. _**Heh, that idiots can be fooled so easily! They must be keep awake for whole night! Hahaha~**_

* * *

Inside the one of the private rooms on the Chairman's airship, three peoples were sat around a table, enjoyed the dinners. Seems that they're discussing something about the exam.

"Hey, how many applicants do you expect to make it?" the only girl of the three, the Second Phase examiner Menchi, asked to her two fellow Pro Hunters.

"You mean pass this year's exam?" the big guy that also the Second Phase examiner, Buhara questioned.

Menchi nodded at his question. "Yep. This year we do have an impressive group. Though I did fail all of them at one point," she stated with a giggle. "I think the rookies this year is pretty skilled. What do you think Satotz?"

The First Phase examiner nodded. "Yes. I like this year's rookies," he replied. "Some of them are potential to be a great Hunter."

"So, you agree too?!" Menchi exclaimed. "Well, I think #294 has a good shot," she said, mentioning the applicants number #294, Hanzo, the _**shinobi**_ from Hidden Ninja Village. Speaking of physic, he had a very high stamina surpassing the others. On the First Phase, he didn't seems had any problems to catch up with the examiner, whislt the others had hard time to catch up with Satotz. With he is a ninja, he must be very fast and agile which is the main attribute of being a ninja.

"I am partial to #99. That kid must be had a big potential with he can reach this phase so far," Satotz concluded. Yes, number #99, Killua, is the youngest applicants this year along with Gon. Although both of them is in same age, Killua's potential surpassess Gon's. But, he still need learn more thing about being a Hunter. And, of coursely, being more polite and respect towards the others...

Menchi grunted remembered Killua's face. "Huh, I think he's more likely an annoying, spoiled brat!" she exclaimed before calmed down and turned at Buhara. "Then, what do you think, Buhara?"

Buhara swallowed his foods before he replied, "Well, he isn't a rookie, but #44 is the one I favor." Speaking of which, the dark magician Hisoka is the most dangerous applicant this year according to Tonpa's and other applicants' statement. With the skill that he showed on the First Phase, he is just like a dangerous beast that waiting to be released any time.

"#402 is also my favorite," Buhara added. He of coursely didn't forget the second youngest applicant after Gon and Killua, Fang. With the great skills that he showed on First Phase, he showed that he is quite convincing. From the trio Pro Hunters' observations, Fang's potency is surpasses his friends, even Killua.

"But, don't you forget what they're talking about when I accidently heard them?" Satotz asked.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **The airship hallway is empty as the applicants is gathered in the main hall while they're heading to the Mt. Split In-Half, in order to redo the Second Phase of the exam. Menchi had failing all applicants, but thanks to Satotz, he called Chairman Netero to take care of the problems.**_

 _ **Satotz was walking through the airship hallway, heading to the Chairman's room. As he already near to the Chairman's room, he stopped when he heard someone talking. He backed and peeking through the wall.**_

 _ **Hisoka stood in the hallway with his back backs to Satotz, in front of him stood Fang with his arms crossed. Satotz stayed in his place, to hear what they're talking about. He then felt chill in his bones when he suddenly felt a killing intent from the place where Hisoka and Fang talking.**_

 _ **Satotz looking at them again, and his eyes widened when he felt the killing aura come over from both Hisoka and Fang. He relieved when the two stop emit their killing aura and start talking like normal again. Much to Satotz's big surprise, Fang sneak a quick glance at his direction, like he had felt his presence.**_

This young boy is very dangerous... _ **Satotz thought before he walking to the Chairman's room after the two leaving the hallway and went to the main hall, joining the other applicants...**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Buhara scratched his chin. "So, he must be very dangerous as much as #44..." he murmured. "From his killing aura, he must be as strong as #44 or almost strong as him."

"I'm agree with you, Buhara," Menchi agreed. "Although #402 is still a young kid, but his killing aura is dangerous as much as #44. And, he must be very watchful at his surroundings with he know your presence, Satotz."

Satotz nodded at Menchi's concluding. "Yes. And seeing that he has a relationship with #44, I hope he will not swayed into darkness. He is still young either."

* * *

"Hatching!" Fang sneezed as he walked down the hallway from the dining room. "I think someone's talking 'bout me," he muttered to himself then shrugged. "Forget about it! Now, where's Gon and Killua?"

He chooses to leave Leorio and Kurapika together the dining hall—another of his whim—and looking for Gon and Killua also to explore the airship.

As Fang walk past the kitchen, his sharp hearings hear shouting voices from inside. _**Maybe somebody broke in and stole some foods,**_ he thought with a frown.

Few seconds later, Fang's thought is right. The kitchen door swung open, and then it showed Gon and Killua kicked out from the kitchen by a chef that shouting angrily at them. After that, the chef shut the door behind him. Killua seems muttering something and got into his feet followed by Gon that a bit sweatdropped. Fang choose to approached the two boys.

"Kicked out from the kitchen huh?" Fang inquired.

Killua looked up at him. "Yeah! And, that chef kicked out us just because we took a piece of meat!" he exclaimed.

Gon grinned sheepishly. "Well, that's what happened..." he said.

Fang only grinned. "Kicked out from kitchen is more better than kicked out from the home," he muttered slowly but his two friends could heard him.

"You ever kicked out from your home?!" Gon asked with a surprise in his tone. "That's very horrible!"

Fang only put a smile in respond of Gon's statement. Gon pouted with Fang's respond to his question.

Killua glance at the window and shouted, "Hey Gon! Check this out!" Gon and Fang followed the white haired boy that standing beside the large windows with benches put next to the window.

"Whoa! Cool," Gon commented, pressing his hands against the glass window. The views from the airship window is very beautiful. The lights that come from the buildings on the ground making the ground look shiny.

Fang chuckled at the young boy's comment. "You never riding an airship before?"

Gon shook his head and tilted his head up. "I never ride an airship before. I'm only ever ride the ships, and it was very often," he replied innocently before glance outside the window.

"Oh."

After Fang's respond to Gon's answer, the three fell into a long silence. Gon and Killua watched the beautiful views silently, whislt Fang busy with his own minds.

"Ne, Killua?" Finally, Gon's calling broke the long silence between the three.

"Hm?"

"Where's your parents?" Gon asked with his usual innocent tone.

"They are there." Killua sighed and sat down on the bench next to Gon. "Maybe..."

" _ **Sou**_. What's their job?" Gon asked again, a bit curious.

"Their job?" Killua repeated. "Well, they're the assassins."

Gon and Fang stared at Killua who had his hand resting on the gap, his chin rested on the palm of his hand.

"Both of them?!" Gon asked a bit loud with a surprised face.

Killua at first surprised, but then he burst into laughter when he look at Gon's expression. "So, that's your first reaction?! I already thought you're indeed stange! Haha~"

Fang only stare at Killua with flat face, although he also getting curious with this conversation.

"Eh? Why?" Gon asked again, with an innocent face. This making Killua's laughter become more harder.

"Because, you're the first person that thinking my words is serious!" Killua stated with a chuckle. "But wait, how did you know I was serious?"

"Dunno. Feelings..."

Killua sighed again before he said, "Yeah, people only find me interesting because they can't tell whether I'm serious or not."

"That's mean, your parents is really the assassins?" Fang questioned, raised a finger.

Killua nodded in respond before he started tell about his life. "My whole family is the assassins, and so I am. We, Zoldyck family, are known as one of the famous assassins families in underworld. Zoldyck is also known with their family members that rarely to seen outside. I am the third child from five siblings in my family. And, my parents along with the whole family said that I'm more skilled than my siblings. So, they choose me as the next heir of Zoldyck family."

Gon raised an eyebrow while questioning, "Next heir?"

"Gon, in the assassins world, each family have the next heir of the head family. Usually, the next heir of assassins family is the oldest child," Fang explained to the young boy. He raised a finger as he continued, "But, some family is choose the most skilled child, yeah... like the Zoldyck family. And—"

"Okay, okay. That's some example, Gon," Killua cut him off with a grin. Fang huffed and crossed his arms while his eyes glaring rapidly at the young Zoldyck.

"So, you're the next heir of Zoldyck family?" Gon asked.

"Yeah," Killua responded and sighed as he staring outside the window, looking at the glittering stars in the night sky. "But, who wants to have their life planned out for them?"

Fang tucked his hands behind his head and titled his head upwards. "I also hate to have my life planned out for others."

Killua looked up at the elder. "By the way, Fang, how did you know so many assassins families out there?" he asked.

"Man, looks like I must tell the truth now," Fang muttered under his breath and glance at Gon and Killua. "Okay, let's start this with a question. How about... if I say I'm an assassin?"

Gon thinking for a while before responded, "I think you must be kidding. You looks like a normal kid like me."

"Yeah, me too," Killua added.

Fang scratched his neck. "To be honest, I'm serious with that question," he said, making Gon and Killua a bit confused. Fang then added with an innocent smile, "Well, I'm also an assassin."

Gon and Killua bulging at him, their mouth wide open. "EEEEEHH?!"

Fang almost laugh when he saw Gon and Killua's reaction. "Hey slow down guys," he said putting his hands up. "Don't look at me with that looks. I'm not a criminal."

"BUT! We never expect you that you're an assassin!" Gon exclaimed, rose from his seat.

"Okay, okay. Gon, calm down," Fang retorted with a sigh. He then continued, "Killua, you must be know Fuscienne family right?"

The Zoldyck boy nodded. "Yeah, I know that family. Dangerous as much as demons," he murmured under his breath.

"You know that family?" Gon inquired, seeing unconcerned with this talk.

"Of course we know. All assassins know that family," Killua replied. "Fuscienne family is known as the most dangerous and famous assassins family. But, 2 years ago, from the info I heard from my father, the whole Fuscienne family along with their butlers is killed by someone who even still mysterious until now."

"Yup, that's right Kil," Fang said, sighed. "And, 'till now the killer is still mysterious. And, lucky for me I survived."

"Eh? What do you mean with that?" Gon asked, confused with his friend's words.

The blue haired boy staring at the younger boy. "Huh? You don't know what I mean?" he asked, which Gon nodded. Fang sighed before he finally said, "Okay, that's mean I'm a Fuscienne."

"WHAT?!" Killua and Gon almost jumped from his seat.

Fang laughed seeing Killua's and Gon's expression. "Hey, hey. Slow down guys, I'm not an A-class criminal that cops chased on," he said with slight humor. "I'm serious with that, I'm the part of Fuscienne family."

Both Gon and Killua are speechless after hearing a surprising fact of Fang; he's an assassin from the most dangerous assassins family in the underworld.

"Gon, Killua. You two, must be extra careful during this exam."

Gon and Killua turned their heads at Fang who stood and glancing out of the window, hands tucked inside his yellow jacket pocket.

"Eh? Why we must?" Gon questioned, still with his usual innocent tone.

Fang glanced around to see if there is anyone could heard them. He then leaned down after checking no anyone nearby, his voice dropping into whisper, "Hisoka already make his move. He's targeting _**you, you**_ , with that _**couple**_ ," he said as he pointing Gon and Killua.

"You mean, me, and Killua?" Gon asked.

The Fuscienne boy nodded. "Yeah... you must extra careful, Gon, because you're his main target."

"But, who's the couple you mentioning?"

"He's mentioning Kurapika and Lioreo," Killua explained.

Gon sweatdropped. "Um, Killua... that's Leorio..."

"But, what do you mean with 'targeting'?" Killua asked, raising his hand.

Fang sighed again before answered, "That's mean, you're his next target to get killed, when you already become a 'ripe fruit'." He glance outside the window and added, "My other duty during the Hunter Exam is keep you two, along with Leorio and Kurapika, away from Hisoka."

Killua huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Heh, I don't need a bodyguard that following me around!" he retorted. "I won't get killed easily. I can take care of myself!"

Hearing Killua's comment, Fang put a sly grin across his face. " _ **Ara**_ , you sure?" he whispered. "Then, how 'bout this?" He. pressed his two fingers against Killua's forehead.

At first, Killua didn't sense anything and was about to protest. But, few seconds later, his demeanor change. His innocent face turned into terrified face. Cold sweats running down his face, trembling in fear. Seeing Killua's terrified expression, Fang pulled back his arm, while Killua jumped back from where Fang stood on.

"Ho-how did you ha-have that power?!" Killua stuttered, trembling a bit.

Fang put his hands behind his head, grinning at him. "See? How you can face Hisoka if you already scared with me?" he stated, start walk away. "Hisoka _**also**_ had same power as mine," he added looking back over his shoulder, before leaving the shivering Killua and confused Gon in the hallway.

* * *

"Really, we must keep awake for whole night?"

Kurapika shrugged in respond. "I don't know is Tonpa saying the truth or not," she spoke as she and Leorio checking for the cabins to sleep on.

"Yeah, but Kurapika, I think they will not held the Third Phase on here!" Leorio said, giving an opinion. "And, we must get some rest now," he added with his signature stupid grin.

"Whatever."

Opening the fifth cabin door a bit, Kurapika peeked inside and then she opened the door enough for her to get inside. Leorio followed her behind and the two went to the edge of the room, with the room is filled by the applicants that sleeping on there. Leorio sat down under a window while Kurapika stood next to him, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Leorio asked, raising an eyebrow in confuse with Kurapika's gestures.

"Not of your business."

Leorio rolled his eyes hearing Kurapika's reply. He took a blanket nearby and pulled it over him. "Whatever Kurapika. Keep thinking until morning's come whislt I sleep," he said teasing the blonde with a yawn.

Kurapika didn't reply, but sighed as she sat down next to Leorio and closed her eyes. _**The Third Phase might be not held on this airship**_ , she thought. Her intelligence start observating the situation and info she heard from Tonpa. _ **If the Third Phase is held on here, Beans must be not telling us to do anything freely like this. And, how did Tonpa know that the Third Phase is held on here...?**_

Snoring voice from her right side broke Kurapika from her thought. She looked at her right, and she saw Leorio already fell asleep next to her, with drool running down from his mouth.

Kurapika couldn't help but giggled at Leorio's stupid pose when asleep. "Looks like I must take this easy like he did..." she muttered under her breath as she took a blanket from the corner and pulled it over her.

* * *

 _ **Gruuuk!**_

Another loud growling voice could be heard from Fang's stomach. The young Fuscienne boy put a hand in his stomach, letting a sigh out. "Aw man, I'm hungry..."

Fang quickly heading to the dining hall to grab another food to fill his stomach. When he entered the hall and was about to take a plate, he leaped back to the wall when he hearing a familiar voice talking with someone.

The fourteen-year-old boy peeking over the wall and his eyes caught a figure with red hair and joker costume talking with a weird applicants with number badge #301 in green costume.

"That's Hisoka!" Fang hissed under his breath. "Who's that weird guy he talking with?"

Fang keep watching for a few minutes until Hisoka suddenly looking at his direction, like felt his presence. "Oh, Fang-kun~ I know you're hiding over there~ Come out~" he called with his usual playful tone.

Fang's jaw dropped to the floor. "EH?! How did you know I was here?!" he shouted a bit panic, as he come out from his hiding place.

"Of course I know~ come over here~" Hisoka replied, pointing at an empty seat next to him.

The Fuscienne boy gulped nervously as he sneak a quick glance at the empty seat. _**Why I must sat next to that psycopath?!**_ he thought before sighed and walked slowly to Hisoka's table. He then sat next to Hisoka after pulled his chair a bit far from Hisoka.

"Hisoka, who's this kid?" the pinhead guy asked, turning his head at Fang who keep muttering something.

Hisoka looked back at the guy. "Oh, this is Fang," he said and suddenly pulled Fang's right hand at the pinned head guy, making Fang yelped slowly in surprise. "Fang, this is my friend, Gittarackur."

Fang gulped as the Gittarackur guy take his hand. "Nice to meet you, Fang," Gittarackur said.

"Ni-nice to meet you too," Fang replied nervously while his mind shouting, _ **This is a really bad day! I'm having a bad, bad day~ Okay! Stop that! You can freely sing that stupid song after this!**_

Hisoka raised an eyebrow as he watched Fang keep muttering something but didn't make any voice. "Hey Fang-kun~ what are you doing?" he asked.

Fang snapped off from his daydream and shook his head. "No-not of your business!" he exclaimed, put his hands up in defense. He quickly took a sandwhich from Hisoka's plate and took a big bite on it, trying to seems normal. "Thanks for the sandwhich! _**Baka**_ ," he shouted with a wide toothy grin.

Hisoka smirked. "You're just like a cat ne~"

Fang glared at Hisoka, getting annoyed. "Whatever!"

"Hisoka." Gittarackur's calling made Hisoka turned his head at him.

"What?"

"Actually... what relationship between you two?"

Fang looked at Gittarackur from the corner of his eyes. "Well, Gittarackur, we just only—"

"He is my brother."

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Fang ended up choked his sandwhich after hearing Hisoka's answer for Gittarackur's question. The Fuscienne boy punched his chest for several times before he quickly grabbed a glass of water—that was actually Hisoka's drink—and drank it until the glass is empty.

"Fang... is your brother?" Gittarackur repeated, pointing at Fang.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN WITH THAT HISOKA?!" Fang roared, slamming the table, while he keep glaring furiously at Hisoka who flashed his famous sadistic grin. He quickly turned at Gittarackur and blurted, "No! No! It isn't, Gittarackur! Me and Hisoka is only _**rivals**_! _**YES**_! _**ONLY RIVALS**_!" With that, he stormed out of the dining hall, while Hisoka still grinning in same way and Gittarackur got confused.

* * *

Shouting voices could be heard from the "Exercise Room" that located at the back side of the airship. Inside the room, there are two clothes scattered on the floor near the door. One is a white t-shirt with number badge #99 placed on it, the other a green jacket that has number badge #405 embedded on the jacket.

At the middle of the room, Chairman Netero—who is holding a ball in his left hand—are avoiding Gon and Killua who keep attacking him.

The two boys were playing a game with Netero that does invite them to play. The rules are very simple, Gon and Killua must take the ball from Netero before the airship arrive at the site of the Third Phase. Gon and Killua are freely to attacking Netero, while the Chairman just avoiding their attacks without attacking back and he only used his left hand.

Game continues. Gon leapt and streched out his hand, trying to grab the ball in Netero's hand. However, the Chairman avoid it easily.

Killua is the next. He dashed towards Netero and strech both his arms to take the ball. Seeing Killua, the Chairman jumped high to avoiding him.

"Here I go!"

Gon jumped forward and launch a kick toward Netero, but unfortunately his kick didn't reach Netero. The Chairman grinned, but he quickly realizing that it was just Gon's trick. Gon kicked off his green boots and his boot sent flying at Netero direction, then the boot hit the Chairman's chin. That causes Netero lose his balance and fall, while the ball apart from his hand.

Seeing their chance, Gon and Killua leaped forward and streching out their arms to grab the ball while they shouted, "I got it!"

However, from behind, Netero quickly get up and leaped forward. Both Gon and Killua surprised when Netero suddenly appeared between them, and the Chairman successfully took the ball with his left hand just right before Gon and Killua reached the ball. They both fell backwards to the floor, while Netero landed smoothly with the ball in his hand.

"Hoo, you did it pretty good, boys," Netero praised. "So, do you still want to trying? We still have many times," he continued while looking at the clock that hung above the door.

Gon nodded with a wide excited grin as he got onto his feet. "Hey, Killua, let's go again," he asked.

The Zoldyck boy had a flat expression on his face. He stood up and picked up his white t-shirt from the floor as he said, "Alright, I give up. You won, old man. Happy?" He staring at Netero with an angry look before he heading to the door.

"Eh? Why, Killua?" Gon asked with his usual innocent tone.

Killua looked at Gon. "You still not realizing it?" he asked. "That old man only using his left hand and leg."

Gon jumped a bit in surprise. "Really?! I don't realize that!" he exclaimed.

"And, the main point of this stupid game is not take the ball," Killua added as he pointing at Netero who throw the ball up and down. "You must made that old man using his right hand or leg. Got it?"

Hearing Killua's explanation, a smirk formed in Netero's face. "Hoo, so you realizing it? Then, why you don't want to play if you already know the main point?" he asked, still smirking in same way. "It's gonna be more easier, right?"

Killua stormed out from the room without saying any single word. Gon and Netero both staring at the closed door, but Gon quickly sneaked a glance at Netero who seems off-guard. He quickly tried to take the ball but the Chairman realizing his act and quickly held up his left arm.

"Huh, don't underestimate me, boy," Netero retorted, whilst Gon only scratched his neck and laughed sheepishly.

.

.

.

Killua stared down at his right palm with a frown. There's some blood on Killua's right palm, and keep staring at them as he sat down at the bench near the window and put his clothes—the white t-shirt and blue turtleneck shirt—on the floor. Killua staring outside the window for a few minutes until he feel a tap on his bare shoulder. Feeling a danger, the young Zoldyck sent an attack with his right hand at the person, but his attack dodged.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down Kil."

"Fang...?" Killua's eyes widened in surprise as he looked up, and his eyes caught Fang who grinned at him while his left hand holding his right hand.

Killua quickly pulled back his arm and apologized, "Sorry, Fang. I didn't mean to attacking you."

Fang smiled warmly and sat down next to the twelve-year-old. "Don't worry Kil, I know you're in mood of killing, so... yeah, that's fine," he stated as he looking down at Killua's right palm, which had five sharp claws as a lion. "Changing your nails into claws huh? Good ability."

"Yeah, thanks." Killua smiled back at his friend. "But, how did you know I was in mood of killing?"

Fang pointed at Killua. "Your aura shows that, and your aura is strong so I can sense it," he explained before he flashed his famous toothy grin. "And, second. You didn't know that I was following you behind after you leaving that room right?"

Killua gaping in disbelief as he exclaimed, "You following me behind?! I even didn't sense your presence!"

"Honestly Killua, since the first time we meet, I already know you've killed people," Fang explained.

"Huh? How did you know?" Killua asked a bit curious, how Fang already knew he's an assassin when the first time they meet without telling him.

The Fuscienne boy smiled. "Your steps," he mentioned.

"My steps?"

"Assassins doesn't make any sounds on their every steps. They always aware of their surroundings. I can know if your steps barely producing sounds, because of my sharp hearings. Gon maybe didn't realizing this, because we meet on the First Phase when everyone is running, which that mean there's many sounds of footsteps."

Killua nodded, sign of understand with Fang's explanation. He never thought that Fang had wide knowledge about assassin world. "Fang, did you know Shadow Steps ability?"

"Shadow Steps?" Fang murmured, scratching his neck. "I think I've ever hear that. Can you show me the Shadow Steps?"

Killua nodded and rose from his seat. "Watch this." He then slowly walked, without making any noise with his steps. Fang watched carefully, and he awed when he saw there's many shadows of Killua.

"So, that's how you do it," Killua said and stopped walking, at the same time all of his shadows disappeared. "You can create the shadows by walking in certain rhythm. My grandpa tell me that the Shadow Steps is one of the basic assassination techniques."

"I know that. But, although Shadow Steps is the basic, 'till now I still cannot do that."

The two assassins then talking and discussing about the assassin world and some assassination techniques, sometimes laughed when one of them joking about something. The discussion keep continued until they realized it's nearly 2am.

" _ **Maa**_ , I think we can call this night," Fang said and yawned. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Tomorrow we'll struggling with the exam again."

Killua smirked at him. "Sleep? I think you don't need any sleep because you're a Fuscienne," he mocked.

"Hey, although I can stayed up for 5 days, I'm still a human anyway. Need some rest," Fang replied lightly and walked away, leaving Killua alone at the hallway with his thoughts.

* * *

Fang groaned as he opened the fourth cabin door, which inside is already full with bunch of applicants fell asleep. But, a smirk formed at Fang's face when his eyes caught Leorio and Kurapika that fell asleep at the corner of the room, with Kurapika rested her head on Leorio's shoulder. Didn't want to waste this rare moments, Fang pulled out his cell phone and take a shot at them before closed the door silently with a smirk.

He planned to show this photo to Gon and Killua before to the the targets. Fang still laughed at himself when he opened the fifth cabin door and saw inside is empty. He grinned widely, finally found a place to get himself some rest.

"Yo, _**neko-chan**_ ~"

"HISOKA!" Fang yelled in surprise and horror, seeing the magician inside the room, building his house card carefully. Fang now felt like a stone that weighted 5 tons hit his head.

With a loud sigh, Fang slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him. He sneaked a quick glance only to see Hisoka who still building his house card as he take a place at the corner of the room.

Fang took off his jacket and put it on the floor, as he keep watching Hisoka's hands movement building a house card. The young Fuscienne then pulled out something from his red shirt underneath. A silver necklace with a thing that looks like a teeth, animal's teeth. Fang's eyes softened, his usual cold stare turned into sad look while he looked down at those thing. He keep staring at the necklace until a tap on his head snapped him out from his thoughts.

"You still keep that thing, Kit?"

Fang titled his head upwards, founding Hisoka who kneeling in front of him so they're in same level. Fang sighed while Hisoka pulled back his hand from the boy's head.

"All memories is inside this thing," Fang muttered under his breath. "Some are very painful to remember..."

"And, you still want to keep that?" Hisoka asked.

Fang put a sad smile. "Only this thing that will revealed the past, and kept all those memories," he replied. "Geez, for all those years, I still—"

"Don't let that bothered your mind," Hisoka cut him off, ruffled Fang's hair. "Go get some sleep, there's more challenge coming up tomorrow, Kit."

Fang's sad smile replaced with his usual wide toothy, cheerful smile. "Thanks Hisoka. Although you're scary sometimes and well... a sociopath, you still had friendly and caring side huh," he stated teasingly with a grin.

Hisoka put his usual joker smirk. "You're so naughty as a cat, Kit."

"Hey, stop calling me with that name, Hisoka!"

* * *

Gon already fell asleep on the floor with a big bump on his forehead inside the exercise room. He is success beat Netero in his own game, by making Netero using his right hand after Gon tried to headbutting him for the second time.

Netero smiled seeing the sleeping Gon and took the young boy's jacket and put it over his body. _**He's very like his father when sleeping**_ , he thought while he reached for the intercom next to the door.

"Hello, Mr. Helmsman, it's me. How's the flight?" the Chairman asked on the intercom. A minutes later, Netero chuckled and looked at Gon. "Sorry, Mr. Helmsman, but could you make the airship move slower? ... Okay, thank you."

The Chairman looked at Gon once more before he exited the exercise room, leaving Gon in there so he can get some rest for tomorrow.

The Third Phase of the 287th Hunter Exam, will be started soon...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hey, all readers! Sorry for the super long update for this fanfic. Thank you who patiently waiting for the new chapter of this fanfic! Btw, it's took so long time for me to do this chapter, it's very hard especially Killua-Fang and Hisoka-Fang part. I've change that for many times before I finally found the perfect scene.**_

 _ **From this chapter and for the future chapters, I'll start do the pairings so this story will not get boring. Honestly, I've already prepared this "pairings" plan since the start I write this fanfic. Alright, here's the pairings that I'll do on this story!**_

 _ **Gon x Killua (friendship): Okay~ so GonKillua is just only friendship, not romance because in the future... well, you can see that on the first chapter! They are best friend forever!**_

 _ **Leorio x Kurapika (romance): Since the beginning, I already tried to give some hints of my HXH OTP, but the real "romance" hints started from this chapter I think. But, since Kurapika is a GIRL, I'll pair her up with Leorio of course!**_

 _ **I'll give some hints for these pairings in the stories. For readers who wants to requested another pairing, feel free to tell me through review and I'll do the request. But, if you request pairing like "Killua x Kurapika" for the example, it was FRIENDSHIP.**_

 _ **Btw, I've forget to give replies for the reviewer!**_

 _ **michaelzaoldyeck: Thank you! :D Here's the chapter 5, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **D-King: Thanks for you, too! Yup, your guess is right. Fang and Hisoka is rivals, as it was explained in this chapter. Fang's nen will be revealed on the future chapters! :P**_

 _ **Matta ne~!**_

 _ **Blaze**_


End file.
